


Everything You Never Wanted

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is an omega, he's spent nearly his entire life going to Eastbrook, an omega only school. When his parents make the decision to transfer him into an alpha,beta,omega school his whole life is turned upside down. Especially when he meets Dan Howell, an alpha who can't seem to stand him. No matter how hard the two try to avoid each other the universe seems to keep pulling them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this mainly because I love omega verse but there have never been enough omega Phil stories. I won't lie, I've found this story particularly hard to write. Right now I feel like it's really up in the air, I have no idea if it's good or if it's bad but I'm hoping those who read it will leave comments and let me know how it is. I also feel like I'm moving this along really quickly and that might not be a good thing, again I'm really replying on comments to let me know if this is worth it. I like the idea of it but I'm openly admitting this plot might be more advanced than my actual writing skills. Either way I've always wanted to write this and I hope there are some of you who enjoy it!

Phil once had a life every teenager dreamed of, everything was in perfect order. Great parents, prestigious school, and wonderful friends. Yes, everything was exactly the way it should be. That was until his parents made one decision that turned his whole world upside down. Like a snow globe, they had shaken everything up until everything was everywhere. 

 

“Phil, we can talk to you?” Phil had just walked in the door and the first thing he noticed were his parents sitting on the sofa, both wearing equally uneasy and strained expressions. It was never good when they gave him that look. He quickly tried to think back to the last bad he’d done, he couldn't be in trouble could he? 

 

“Sure, can I change first?” He asked, glancing down at his tie and blazer. He didn't exactly like the uniforms at Eastbrook Prep. So the first thing he always did when he got in from class was change into something else. 

 

“No, no this is important. It can wait.” His mother said, her eyes full of something Phil hadn’t seen before. He felt himself go into panic mode. Something wasn’t right but he didn’t have a clue what it could be. He set his bag down by the door and hurried to stand in front of them. 

 

“Did Grandma die!?” He blurted out. He knew he sounded silly but he hated how they were being all serious business with him. “What about Grandpa?!” 

 

“Phil…no.” His father sighed, his look of worry changing to one of exasperation. “They’re both fine. This is about school, we want to transfer you.” Transfer? What was wrong with the school he was at, he’d been going there since middle school, he loved Eastbrook, why would they want him to leave?

 

“I don’t understand, why would I transfer anywhere…are we moving?” Phil flopped down into one of the chairs, his brain trying to come up with any reason at all that he’d have to change schools. 

 

“Honey, Eastbrook Prep is an omega only school and we’re starting to wonder if that’s the best place for you now.” His mother spoke up, hands in her laps as she tried to break the news gently. “Your dad and I think we've done you a huge disservice by sending you there for so long.” 

 

What were they talking about? Phil cocked his head to the side, neither of them were making any sense and he was getting tired of missing the point. “I’m an omega.” He said slowly and a maybe a bit condescendingly. “And as omega I’m generally pretty happy there.”

 

“Yes, we’re aware.” His father sighed, leaning to rest his elbows on his knees. “But you’re seventeen now and…have you even talked to an alpha before?” 

 

Phil’s eyes widened and his face heated up as he started to sputter. “Of course I-I have, what are you…I’ve…I’ve uh talked to one before!” 

 

“We’re not trying to embarrass you!” His mother hurried to say, giving the man next to her a sideways glance. “We’re only worried that…that maybe you don’t really have…Oh dear.” She trailed off, not sure how to convey her thoughts to her only son. 

 

“What your mother is trying to say is that you’re getting older and you need to socialize more with alphas and betas. We know you like Eastbrook but it’s good to have a diverse group of people you associate with and it’s just not happening there.” 

 

“Oh so this is because I’m not bonded yet?” Phil said softly, his eyes glancing downwards. He didn’t even think he could look at his parents the moment. It was like they were trying to marry him off or something. 

 

“It’s not that, we don’t care if you ever get bonded. We just want to give you every option you have. You haven’t even taken an interest in finding somebody.” His mother wasn't trying to pressure Phil. She truly was trying to open every door for him. “Do you…know how to act in front of an alpha dear?” She added gently, standing up and heading over to place a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I go to an omega prep school, a majority of what we do is learn how to attract alphas.” He shook his head, silently shrugging her hand away. “You really aren't going to do this are you?” 

 

“Phil, we’re both betas. There is a lot we don’t understand because of our dynamics. Which means sometimes we don’t always know what to do for our omega son.” His father sighed as he stood up to join his wife. “But we’re trying and we’re going to take a chance on this. We just hope that you try too. No matter what happens, at least you’ll get a chance to interact with a person who isn't an omega.” 

 

“I interact with you and you’re both betas.” His mother laughed almost sadly. 

 

“It’s not the same and you know it. We’ll give it six months alright, if you don’t like you can go right back to Eastbrook and graduate there. Deal?” 

 

Phil didn't like disagreeing with his parents, even if he didn't think they were right. He figured the least he could do was try. Maybe going to a mixed dynamics school wouldn't be so bad. Even so his stomach twisted painfully at the thought. 

 

“Deal…so where am transferring?” He asked with a soft sigh. ‘This is a bad idea.’ He thought to himself but when his parents eyes lit up he knew he couldn’t go back on it. ‘Six months, that’s all you have to do.’ It was like being sentenced to some kind of hell prison. 

 

“Westville Academy.” His father answered happily, clapping Phil on the shoulder. His heart sunk, he’d heard the horror stories about Westville Academy. Everyone had, he even knew a few teachers who shuddered when the school was mentioned. Admittedly though most of them just claimed that it was harder to manage to a mixed school. 

 

“What no, anywhere but there!” Phil shook his head, they couldn’t send him there. “They’ll eat me alive!” 

 

“Phil, that’s a good school. Lots of people who have gone to great universities have graduated from there. People make up stories about it because they’ve never been to a mixed dynamics school. It’s going to be fine.” 

 

“That and it’s the only place in our district, we tried getting you in a couple other places but we lived to far.” His father added and Phil’s mouth fell open. “Just joking!” He laughed, holding up his hands defensively. Sadly though he was telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later Phil had traded out his blue blazer and tie for a red one with his new school emblem. He tried to appear confident on the way to Westville but in truth he was a nervous wreck. The thing about betas was that it was harder for them to pick up on subtle scent changes, an alpha or omega on the other hand would be able to notice it right away. Phil was silently thankful for his parent’s weaker noses. 

 

“Alright, here we are.” His mother smiled as she pulled up to the massive school. “It is a lot bigger than Eastbrook isn’t it?” She said softly while Phil nodded from the passenger seat. “If you have any problems just call me alright, I don’t have to work today so I’ll be home all day.” 

 

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Phil said, more for himself than for her. “I can probably walk home, it’s closer than I thought.” 

 

“Oh honey are you sure you want to do that. It’s not a problem for me to pick you up.” Phil looked around the school again and decided that it just wasn’t cool to have your parents dropping you off and picking you up. 

 

“I’m okay, I think it’d be good for me…or something.” Phil didn’t see how but he went with it for the sake of not hurting her feelings. “I’ll see you after school.” He mumbled, trying again to smile and hide his inner fears. He grabbed his backpack and hopped out, sending her a small discreet wave. 

 

She waved back before driving off and Phil became terrifyingly aware that he’d didn’t actually have any real social skills. It was too late though, he was in the lion’s den and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

 

Somehow he managed to find his way to the office and collect his schedule, of course the whole time he was getting looks. ‘Stop being scared. They’re gonna pick up on it.’ He thought to himself as he willed mind to have positive thoughts instead of the fearful ones. 

 

His first hour had been English, something he’d always been good at it. The class was the main building on the third floor in room K22. His old school only had one floor and not nearly as many class rooms or halls. Again another miracle that he’d found the room at all. He walked in not knowing what to expect. 

 

The class was half full but the bell hadn’t rung yet so he figured there would be a few more piling in in a couple minutes. “Um…” He mumbled, unsure of what to say to the woman at the front of the room. 

 

“You must be the new student, its Phil Lester isn’t it? Welcome!” The women smiled brightly and held out her hand for him. “My name is Mrs. Barr and I’ll be your English teacher, this will also be your home room as well. Give me a moment and I’ll find you a syllabus.” Phil shook her hand slowly, she was an alpha. She wasn’t young but she wasn’t exactly older either. She had blond hair with friendly eyes, Phil was surprised to find he wasn’t intimidated in the slightest. 

 

“Thank you.” He said softly as she shuffled around her desk until she found what she was looking for. He shifted awkwardly as he looked around the room. Nobody seemed exactly interested in him but the scents he was use to was suddenly mixed with that of alpha, beta, and omega. He knew that was going to take some getting use to. 

 

“Alright, have a seat. We should start here in a couple minutes. Don’t worry, we’re starting a new unit so you’ve came at a great time.” Phil nodded before turning back around. There were a couple empty seats but each on was had someone sitting on either side. Slowly he made his way to the back of the class, taking a seat next to another brown haired student. It was clear that he too was an alpha. 

 

As it turned out the class was pretty normal, he took a couple notes and listened to her lecture. He’d already covered a lot of what they’d gone over at Eastbrook but he wasn’t complaining. It just meant that he should have a better shot at getting a decent grade. Mrs. Barr assigned a chapter of reading but again, Phil had already read the Grapes of Wrath so he wasn’t too concerned. 

 

Just before class was dismissed though it happened. Phil referred to ‘it’ as when Mrs. Barr stood at the front of the room and did the unthinkable. “Dan, would you mind showing Phil around? You’ve got similar schedules.” 

 

Now that wasn’t the problem, if Phil was honest he was a little bit relieved to have someone there to maybe help him out. What happened next was the real issue. 

 

“Oh come on, pick someone else.” Dan huffed, shaking his head. “I don’t have time to show him around.” 

 

Phil bit into his bottom lip as he tried to disappear into the chair. Mrs. Barr sighed before she brushed a lose strand of hair away from her face. She was in no mood to deal with Dan and his antics, why couldn’t they just got through a class period without him having to reject everything she said? 

 

“Let me rephrase that. Dan show Phil around.” ‘Oh god, please don’t make it him do it.’ Phil thought to himself as he glanced over at Dan who was giving the teacher a disbelieving look. Everyone’s eyes were on them as they waited for the outcome. 

 

After a few seconds of silence and a stare down between the blond and the brunet Dan finally broke the quite that had accumulated in the room. “Mrs. Barr, I don’t want to show him around.” Dan challenged but Mrs. Barr wasn’t having any of it. 

 

“Show him around or detention…indefinitely.” Her eyes narrowed and Phil could understand what his old teachers had meant by ‘power struggles.’ After another couple of unbearable moments of Phil hoping that one of them would change their mind, he sensed Dan giving in. 

 

“Fine, I’ll show him around.” The younger alpha bit through clenched teeth. Not once though had he even looked over at Phil. Phil hadn’t even been sure that Dan knew he was sitting there. ‘Kill me now.’ He thought to himself as the bell rung, students mumbled under their breath as they exited out of the class room, no doubt talking about what had just happened.

 

Phil slowly and hesitantly looked over at Dan, his eyes full of question as he waited for some kind of introduction. Dan eyes finally met his and Phil felt his stomach flutter uncomfortably. Not a good reaction seeing as how Phil was currently scared of Dan. 

 

“Schedule.” Dan snapped, holding his hand out. He didn’t say anything else and Phil instantly became confused. This wasn’t how Eastbrook described how the ‘proper and charming’ alphas were going to talk to him. 

 

“Um sure, yeah uh here you go.” Phil stumbled over his words as he pulled out the folded piece of paper and handed it to him. Before he knew it the paper was snatched out of his hand and Dan was holding it up to his face, his eyes scanning over it. 

 

“History, second floor, let’s go.” His tone was sharp and left no room for question, Phil winced before nodding. The last thing he wanted to do would be to upset the already angry alpha who was meant to be showing him where to go. 

 

Dan walked fast and if Phil didn’t know any better he could have sworn it was to make it harder for him to keep up. He swerved in and out of students awkwardly while Dan had at least some grace about him, getting close but never actually bumping into anyone. Phil on the other hand was blurting out ‘sorry’ and ‘excuse me’ every couple of seconds. He couldn’t slow down though because there was a good chance that Dan would disappear and Phil would never find history. “Hurry up!” Dan barked, already half way down the stairs. “I’m not going to be late for you.” 

 

‘Six months, six months and you can leave and never look back.’ Phil thought to himself as he practically jogged down the stairs. Of course though jogging down the stairs is never a good idea, especially when there are fifty other students trying to get down the same staircase. 

 

Phil didn’t know how he ended up falling, more than likely though he’d tripped over his own feet. It wouldn’t be the first time it had happened. It could have been worse he figured, he could have fell down the whole flight instead of just landing on his ass a couple steps down. “Phil for fuck sake!” Oh great, just what Phil needed, Dan yelling at him. “Can you not even walk right?” Students talked carefully around, a few giving them strange looks. 

 

“Come on get up.” Dan hissed, grabbing his arm and yanking him off the dusty stairs. Phil’s first instinct was to pull away but Dan had already hauled him back into a standing position. “We’re going to be late because of you.” His eyes narrowed and Phil frowned, ducking his head. 

 

“You’re not very nice.” Phil said, finally picking his head back up as he ignored the slight ache of his wrist. If Dan had been phased by what Phil had said he sure wasn’t showing it. 

 

“I don’t have to be, I’m showing you around today and then after that, you’re on your own.” Phil raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything. He wasn’t going to sink to the other’s level, whatever level Dan might be on. 

 

“Fine.” Phil mumbled as readjusted his bag. He’d spent nearly his whole life at Eastbrook, he learned how to be proper and decent. Apparently Dan hadn’t learned nearly half of what he had. Phil had already made up his mind that he didn’t want any part of that. 

 

“How was your day?” His mother asked as soon as he walked in. “Was it okay?” Phil thought for a moment, if her definition of okay was being bossed around by an alpha who thought more of himself than Phil ever would, then sure it was okay. 

 

“It was…enlightening.” Phil answered after some thought. He set his bag down by the door as loosened his tie. 

 

“Well did you learn anything?” His mother asked and Phil could tell she was eager for him to fill her in on the new details. He’d certainly learned how get on Dan Howell’s nerves, that was one thing. 

 

“Not too much, Westville is a bit behind Eastbrook so you know.” He said before picking his bag back up. “When’s dinner, do you need any help?” He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. In all honesty it hadn’t been the best of days. His hope for tomorrow wasn’t much better but at least he wouldn’t have to deal with Dan, who clearly didn’t want to deal with him. 

 

“That’s not bad! It just means you won’t have an excuse for getting a bad grade.” She smiled knowingly before glancing back towards the kitchen. “I Just started cooking so it won’t be for another couple hours. I think I got it, I’ll let you know if I need help.” Phil nodded as he returned her smile, already making his way towards the stairs. 

 

“Right, gonna go start on my English then.” He held up his novel before nodding his head towards his room. Regardless of how much he disliked Dan he couldn’t shake him from his thoughts. While they were negative ones like ‘stupid’ and ‘cocky’ they were still about him.


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned it out things at Westville did get better. A week later from that first day and Phil was navigating the school like he’d been there for years. He’d quickly made friends with a couple boys from math class, PJ and Chris. One an omega and the other an alpha. 

 

Phil learned that not all alphas were like Dan, some of them were actually friendly and welcoming. Chris and PJ were exclusive and very open about it, holding hands at the lunch table and doing the cute couple things. 

 

But Phil didn’t mind, they had plenty in common. Music and video games, a couple other things but for a seventeen year old that was more than enough to build friendships over. 

 

Phil sat his tray down at the shared table, giving the other two boys a smile. “So I’m not a big milk fan. Anybody want it?” He asked as he took the small carton and placed it in the middle of the table. “PJ will take, he’ll drink anything.” 

 

Before Phil got the chance to say anything else he noticed the exact person he’d been trying to avoid since last week. Dan seemed to be heading their way but as soon as he noticed Phil he made a quick turn to the left, taking a seat at the far back table with a couple other people. 

 

“That was weird.” PJ mumbled, his brows furrowed softly. “I thought he was going to say hello.” Phil could feel himself perk up as he looked back over at PJ who still looked confused. 

 

“Who?” Phil asked, hoping that they had seen different people. Maybe there had been someone else heading over but he’d only seen Dan? Phil doubted it but he could hope couldn’t he? 

 

“Dan Howell, he looked like he was coming over but I guess not.” PJ shrugged while Chris mimicked his actions.   
“You know him?” Phil asked, of course they did but he needed some kind of conformation. 

 

“Dan, yeah. I’ve known him since I was like eight.” PJ laughed as he opened up a bag of chips. “We’re pretty good friends but it’s weird, he hasn’t been saying hello like he usually does.” 

 

“Oh, I see.” Phil mumbled as he hurried to pull a can of soda out of his bag, he figured it was best to get off the topic quickly.

 

“You know him or something?” Chris asked suddenly, picking up on Phil’s demeanor. “He’s pretty popular, I wouldn’t be surprised if you did.” Phil wasn’t sure what to say, he didn’t want to offend PJ seeing as how they knew each other but he didn’t want to be dishonest either. 

 

“Uh, he just showed me around the first day. That’s all, so I don’t really know him or anything.” Phil sipped his drink, trying to appear like that was the whole story. 

 

“Did you like him? Maybe we could hang out together sometime.” Phil felt his heart drop at PJ’s suggestion. “He’s pretty much into everything we are.” 

 

“I don’t really think he liked me very much.” Phil admitted sadly. He didn’t want to be the reason Dan wasn’t sitting at his usual table or speaking to his friends, even if he was the biggest jerk he’d ever encountered. “He kind of just brushed me off so I don’t think he wants to hang out.” 

 

“What? For real, Dan is usually really friendly. Are you sure we’re talking about the same person?” PJ sounded a bit shocked. He’d known Dan since primary school, he couldn’t imagine him coming off wrong. “Cause that just doesn’t sound like Dan…you know to not like someone, especially someone as nice as you.”   
“Maybe I just caught him on a bad day or something.” Phil suggested, picking at his food, he really wanted to talk about something else. They liked Dan and he didn’t, that sounded like a good way to get on their bad side. Of course he didn’t expect them to take his side, he was new and they’d known Dan for much longer. Fair was fair. 

 

“I don’t know, maybe.” PJ shrugged again. “He has been a little cranky lately. I keep telling him he needs to find someone.” Chris rolled his eyes as he stole a couple chips. 

 

“PJ seems to think that Dan is just lonely and that if he found someone he’d be a lot happier. But he keeps forgetting that Dan isn’t available.” Chris said with a small laugh.

 

“What do you mean not available, I don’t think I get it?” Phil couldn’t understand how someone needed to find a mate but could also be unavailable. 

 

“He just not available.” Chris said. “He’s not looking for anybody, at least that’s what he says. Many have tried to get his attention and many have failed. Dan claims he isn’t interested in having a mate and that he probably never would be.” 

 

Phil left the table that day with some strange new information about Dan. Apparently he was usually this nice guy who got along with everyone, he had a bit of a bad boy complex but according to Chris it was all for show. He was also available but not available. Phil didn’t think it was possible for anyone to be that confusing. 

 

It was easy enough though to push the thought aside. A couple hours later and Dan was the furthest person from his mind. The day ended like usual and he was ready to go home. Students crowded out in the hallways as they made their way towards the exit. Phil huffed, he needed to stop at his locker but it was almost impossible with all the hallway traffic. He decided that it would be better just to wait it out a couple minutes. 

 

That was Phil’s first mistake. 

 

Ten minutes later the halls were nearly empty and Phil knew he wouldn’t have to be pushing past people to stop at his locker. Everything was going fine, he’d grabbed his books and shoved them into his bag, what he hadn’t realized though was that somebody had been standing behind him. 

 

“S-Sorry I didn’t see you there!” Phil gasped as he turned around only to be meet with someone he didn’t know. He could smell the alpha enough to know that he was interested in him. “Can I help you?” Phil stuttered, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. 

 

“Hey it’s alright.” The teen held his hands up and smiled softly at Phil. He on the other hand could smell Phil’s fear. “I just wanted to talk, you’re new here right? It’s hard to keep up you know? So many people go here.” 

 

Phil took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, still his instincts told him to be afraid and Phil wasn’t about to argue with instincts. “Yeah I just transferred here last week.” He averted is eyes downwards, trying to appear as submissive as possible. 

 

“Really, well maybe you wouldn’t mind me taking you out sometime?” The alpha was bigger than Phil was. While he wasn’t unattractive Phil wasn’t interested. And as an omega he knew he needed to make that very clear or else it could lead to trouble. 

 

“I’m not really…I probably won’t be here long, just until I can get back into Eastbrook and I’m not really looking for anything right now.” Dating meant that you were considering someone for a mate and having a mate was only a few steps away from being bonded to someone. If you weren’t careful things could get out of hand quickly. 

 

“What?” He the alpha asked, a look of confusion coming over his face. “What are you turning me down or something?” He laughed lightly but Phil could sense the anger. He quickly looked around for someone, he’d never been in that kind of situation and he didn’t know exactly what to do. 

 

“I’m not looking for anyone, I’m sure you’re really nice but I’m not interested.” The alpha’s expression changed suddenly and Phil found himself being pushed up against the locker. “Please don’t.” Phil winced, fear radiating off him. “I’m not interested.” He said again, trying to reinforce his statement. 

 

“Nobody turns me down, you get that? Omegas throw themselves at me every day, you should be honored that I want to take you out. Who the fuck do you think you are telling me no?” 

 

‘Oh god, I’m going to die right here in the hallways.’ Phil thought to himself. If things didn’t change in the next five seconds he was going to start screaming. He didn’t understand how there wasn’t a lone student or teacher nearby, anybody would work. 

 

“Let go.” Phil said, his eyes meeting the others. That was the second mistake Phil made. He knew better than to show any type of dominance in the situation he was in, it was like challenge almost. The alpha shoved him into the locker again, still not believing what Phil had said. 

 

“You don’t tell me what to do here little omega, I’m calling the shots and-” Suddenly the alpha was on the floor and Phil was no longer in his grasp. He quickly jumped to the side so his back would no longer be up against the lockers and leaving him vulnerable. ‘What just happened?’ He thought to himself as his brain tried to process the scene. 

 

“What the fuck Andrew?!” A familiar voice yelled and instantly Phil understood what had actually happened. “What are you doing, he said no, could you not tell how scared he was?” Dan barked as he loomed over the alpha on the ground. “You can’t do that.” Dan had a mixture of anger and frustration on his face. 

 

“Did you just push me down Howell!?” The alpha, apparently called Andrew, yelled as he hauled himself off the floor. “He’s not bonded, he’s not even scented, what do you think YOU’RE doing?” 

 

Phil frowned, he didn’t like being referred to like that, like he was just something to be claimed. Apparently Dan didn’t like it either because Phil clearly seen his fist fly into straight into the other’s face. 

 

“You scared him.” Dan hissed as he yanked Andrew back towards him by the collar of his shirt. “He said no, I’m doing what any alpha would.” Dan was practically growling and Phil would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. Everything inside of him was telling to run, to run far away and never return.

 

But his feet felt like they’d turned to cement and his body insisted on shaking. He was too scared to run. Thankfully though Andrew lowered his eyes and went still, the tall tale sign of submission. “Look man I don’t want problems. Take him if he means that much to you.” 

 

Dan dropped his hands to his side and the other alpha hurried off. Phil knew that if he had a tail it would be between his legs. He forced himself to take a deep breath, inhaling and painfully exhaling. Suddenly it was just him and Dan. Phil opened his mouth to say something but he realized that he had no idea what to actually say. 

 

“Are you fucking stupid?” Dan yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Phil’s mouth fell open, was Dan actually blaming him?   
“It wasn’t my fault.” Phil snapped back, finally feeling somewhat safe. “I was just trying to get my books, that’s it. Then he showed up and was all ‘everybody throws themselves at me.’ Phil mocked, trying to fight off the tears. He knew he was safe but he still couldn’t help but feel shaken up. 

 

“Just go home.” Dan huffed. “I’m not sticking around to save your ass again.” 

 

“I didn’t ask you to save me! I had it under control, I didn’t need your help!” Dan narrowed his eyes dangerously as he stormed up to Phil. So it had been lie, Phil needed some kind of leverage though. If only Dan couldn’t see straight through him. 

 

“Really, you didn’t need my help? Then how about we go find the big bad alpha and tell him you changed your mind. He can have you back.” Dan hiss as he grabbed onto Phil’s wrist and yanked him forward. A wave of fear shot back though him as he shook his head frantically. 

 

“Dan please don’t!” Phil yelped, the tears falling freely now. “Please don’t.” Dan quickly dropped the skinny pale wrist he’d been tightly gripping and stepped back. He could sense Phil’s fear and maybe there was a small bit of regret. That smell, it was what urged Dan down a different hallway, it was what had sent him sprinting as he tried to find Phil. He didn’t like that smell at all.

 

“Where did you transfer from?” Dan asked suddenly, his eyes boring into Phil’s. 

 

“E-Eastbrook Prep.” Phil stuttered while he took another step away, creating more space between the two. 

 

Dan scoffed as he shook his head. “That explains a lot, you’re one of those preppy bitches. You have no idea what you’re doing here.” Phil was once again too frightened to say anything, part of him was still convinced that Dan was going to drag him back to Andrew.   
“You know that term is really offensive.” Phil finally sniffed, he’d brought a hand up to his face as he tried to wipe way his tears. 

 

“Go home.” Dan mumbled before finally walking. Phil stared as Dan headed down the hallway, he hadn’t even glanced back. As soon as Dan turned the corner Phil made it his mission to find the nearest exit.


	4. Chapter 4

Another couple of weeks passed, still the incident had scared Phil enough into being with people at all times. He’d refused to put himself in a place where something could happen again. At times he enjoyed the alphas. They weren’t always like Dan or the one from the hallway, some were great like PJ. 

 

He hadn’t told his parents or anyone else, Dan knowing what had happened was enough. Even though Phil knew it wasn’t his fault he didn’t want to appear vulnerable ever again. 

 

“Are you making friends?” His father asked as they all sat down at the table for dinner. Both his parents seemed desperate to get him to associate with betas and alphas. Their eyes were bright and hopeful as they waited for him to answer. 

 

“Sort of, I hang out with Chris and PJ, there are couple other people but I haven’t been there too long.” He said picking up his fork and pushing a few things around on his plate. “But it’s not so bad, I’m not begging to be transferred back or anything.” 

 

“Well that’s all we can ask for isn’t it?” His mother smiled, pushing a bowl of mashed potatoes towards him. “Anybody interesting?” She added, still trying to dig out as much information as she could. 

 

“Uh, not really. Not yet anyway.” Phil really was trying to make them happy. It was hard though, if he was an alpha or even a beta he knew they wouldn’t be pushing so hard. He figured they just didn’t want him to end up alone and unmated the rest of his life. 

 

“No rush, we’re just glad you gave it a try.” His father added, putting on his best ‘Go get ‘em son’ voice. “When it happens it’ll happen.” 

 

“Any plans this weekend?” Phil’s mother asked while she placed another chicken leg on his plate. “Surly there has to be something fun going on?” There was technically but Phil didn’t think he’d be allowed to go. Not with his heat so close. 

 

“There’s a party that everyone is going to, Chris invited me but it’s Saturday and I think it’s too close to my heat.” He shrugged, not wanting them to know he was disappointed that he’d have to miss it. “It’s not a big deal, I’m sure somebody will throw another one soon.” 

 

“Well when is your heat?” She asked with a small frown. “You don’t think you’d have time to go?” Phil had predicted that it would be Sunday or Monday but he was never very good at keeping track. 

 

“It’s probably Monday, I didn’t think you’d want me to chance it.” She sighed and pushed a severing bowl of corn towards him. “I can skip it, it doesn’t bother me.” 

 

“I think you’d be alright to go, Monday is two days after your party. What do you think?” She asked turning to his father, wanting his opinion. “Don’t think it’d be okay if he went?” Phil perked up a bit, so there was a chance of getting to go after all? 

 

“I don’t see any harm in it, if you’re sure it’s not till Monday.” That was the problem though, Phil wasn’t sure. He figured it was though and he couldn’t be too off. So he nodded, giving him a pleading look. “Alright then, as long as you don’t stay out too late. And before you ask three am is too late.” 

 

Phil nearly dropped his fork in surprise. “You’re being serious, you’re not kidding or anything?” His father had a bad habit about doing that. 

 

“Am I being serious about coming home before three? Absolutely, I’m thinking one at the latest.”   
“No about letting me go, I can really go then?” Phil said, bouncing slightly in his seat. His mother piped up before his father got the chance. 

 

“Yes Phil you can go, do you have a ride home?” She asked, wanting to be sure she wouldn’t be making a midnight trip to pick him up. 

 

“Yeah, PJ can take me home.” Phil smiled brightly. While he probably could have survived not going, if he didn’t have to be exclude, well than that was great. And his heat would probably start Monday like he figured it would, no harm no foul. 

 

Right after dinner Phil called Chris to let him know that his parents had said it was fine to go. 

 

“Hey that’s great! I’m glad you can make it, it’s going to be really fun you know? Just a way to cut back before finals.” Chris said sounding chipper as always. “But there is this one thing that’s changed.” Phil blinked as he switched the phone to the other side of his ear. What could have changed in the two days since he’d been invited? 

 

“What’s that?” He asked, flopping down onto his bed. 

 

“You know how PJ’s car broke down?” Chris replied a bit hesitantly. “Well he can’t get it fixed in time and I guess we’re all riding with Dan now. That’s not a problem right, because if it is I can probably ask to borrow my mom’s car or something.” 

 

Phil’s stomach twisted painfully but he knew he couldn’t say anything. They liked Dan and so he had to at least try to get along. He wasn’t going to be that one friend who caused problems. 

 

“No it’s fine! I don’t mind, it’s all fine.” He said quickly as he sat back up on the bed. If his parents didn’t work so late he’d probably ask to use one of theirs but he knew that would be pushing it. Plus he doubted they’d be home before everyone wanted to leave. 

 

“Great! We’ll probably stop and get something to eat and then head over to Jeff’s…at least I think that’s whose party it is. One of PJ’s friends.” 

 

‘Oh god so now I have to eat with him to!?’ Phil thought, maybe he shouldn’t go. 

 

“Yeah cool, sounds great.” He forced a laughed, already he was dreading the thought. He was starting to wonder why he’d even mentioned it to his parents. “I guess I’ve gotta go start my homework or something so I’ll talk to you later?” 

 

“You sure it’s okay if we ride with Dan, last time we talked about him you…I don’t know, it just seemed like you didn’t like him or something.” Phil swallowed hard as he tried to come up with something to say. 

 

“No, no it’s not that. I just don’t know him very well. I’m okay with riding with him, it’s not a big deal.” Phil laughed again as he tried convince Chris that everything was fine. 

 

“Alright great! Once you get to know him you’ll really like him. I promise.” Phil nodded, forgetting that Chris couldn’t see. 

 

“I’m sure I will! I’m uh, looking forward to seeing him.” Phil lied once more. “But I’ll talk to you later!” After saying a brief goodbye Phil hung up. He couldn’t believe less than an hour ago he was excited about the party, now he just dreaded the thought of it. He mentally went over all the things Dan was going to say to him, that was if he even let him in the car. 

 

“God you’re an idiot.” He sighed before letting himself fall back onto the bed. “This is going to be a disaster.” And of course he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why is Phil coming?” Dan asked, his neutral expression turning into one of distaste. “I thought you said he couldn’t make it?” PJ shrugged as he sat slightly uncomfortable in Dan’s living room. 

 

“Turns out he can, you don’t seem happy about this.” PJ knew something was up between the two of them, he didn’t know what it was but he could tell that there was tension. 

 

“Probably because I’m not.” Dan mumbled before crossing his arms and slumping down into the sofa. “Seriously, you could have told me sooner, its tonight.” PJ knew that it probably wasn’t a good idea springing it on Dan like that but he didn’t know what else to do. 

 

“Is this going to be a problem or something, we can work something else out.” PJ was always the one trying to find the perfect solution for his friend’s issues. “We can take a different car or bus, it doesn’t matter to us Dan.” 

 

“It’s fine.” He sighed, refusing to make eye contact. If he was honest he felt a bit betrayed. “I just thought you’d tell me or something.”   
“Why don’t you like Phil? He’s really nice, he wouldn’t say a mean thing about anybody.” Dan scoffed before rolling his eyes. 

 

“You’ve known him for what, just short of a month? And all of a sudden you know everything about him? I just don’t like him alright?” Dan didn’t know why he held onto his dislike for Phil, realistically he knew there was no reason to not like him but there was just something about Phil that made him nervous. 

 

Whenever he so much as looked at Phil he felt like he needed to do something, anything. It was completely out of his comfort zone, Phil made him uncomfortable and almost…scared even. An omega frightened him and Dan didn’t like that. Phil made him feel like he was about to die and that if he didn’t run away he’d be consumed by something Dan didn’t know. 

 

“Just promise you won’t be an asshole okay? You can get through one night, once we get to the party you don’t even have to hang out with him.” 

 

“Didn’t plan on it.” Dan replied with a shake of his head. 

 

“Just because we’ll be asleep doesn’t mean we won’t know when you come in.” Phil’s father said, eyeing him carefully. “We see everything, we know everything, and if we tried hard enough we could probably read your thoughts too.” Phil rolled his eyes, he couldn’t blame them for being protective though. 

 

“I know you do, that’s why I’ll be back at one.” Phil said as he tied his shoes. “I gotta go, they’re outside.” He didn’t know how a simple party had turned into something so horrifying. But it wasn’t like PJ and Chris wouldn’t be there, more than likely everything would be fine. “I’ll see you later.” 

 

Phil shoved his phone into his pocket as he hopped up from the sofa and headed out the door, closing it behind him. Dan’s car was a lot nicer than he’d expected it to be, he didn’t know why but he just didn’t picture it to look so new. Instantly the first thing he noticed as he made his way to the car was that nobody was in the passenger seat. The second thing he noticed was PJ and Chris waving from the back seat. 

 

‘Great, I gotta sit up front?’ Phil thought as he pulled the door open. 

 

“Hey, you ready?” Chris asked from the back seat as Phil silently climbed into the front. Dan was just as silent as ever and Phil could already feel the hostility. 

 

“Yeah sure.” He guessed it only made sense that they’d sit in the back together. They were a couple after all but it still it would have been nice to not be seated so close to Dan. Maybe he could talk one of them into leaving early. Phil was already planning his exit when Dan turned up the radio. 

 

“Muse, Phil loves Muse, don’t you Phil?” PJ said from the back, he’d changed his relaxed position slightly. Instead he was practically leaning over the driver seat. 

 

“Lots of people like Muse, calm down PJ.” Dan rolled his eyes, turning it up more in hopes that he could drown out their voices. He was still somewhat pissed that they had to take Phil with them. He sighed, focusing on the road. 

 

“So where are we eating?” PJ added, apparently not picking up on Dan’s need for silence. “I wanted pizza. What do you want Chris?”   
“I don’t care, Phil?” Chris asked, moving to get closer to Phil in the passenger seat. Phil smiled softly before shaking his head. 

 

“I don’t care.” The last thing he was worried about was where he wanted to eat. Really he was so worked up that he didn’t feel too hungry. “Pizza is fine.” 

 

“Dan, pizza?” PJ asked cautiously, someone would seriously have to be stupid not to pick up on the atmosphere in the car. 

 

“Sure.” And like that Dan is taking a left turn to the nearest pizza place. Anything to get out of the car and away from Phil. 

 

Of course what he wasn’t banking on was that the pizzeria only had booths open. “Oh my god.” He mumbled as the waitress went over their seating options. “Are you sure you don’t have any tables?” Dan asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Well you can wait for one but it could be fifteen minutes.” She said apologetically and Dan knew nobody wanted to wait fifteen minutes to sit down and order. “A booth is the only thing we have open right now.” 

 

“A booth is fine.” PJ piped up, sending a sideways glance to Dan. “Anywhere is fine.” Of course it could only get worse from there. While PJ and Chris slid into one side Dan and Phil awkwardly attempted sit on the other side. At first the two of them went to slide in at the same time, which ended in them bumping into each other. 

 

“Sorry I-”

 

“You go first-”

 

“No its fine I…” 

 

“Really just sit-”

 

Again the two of them bumped into each other as they attempted to climb in at the same time. “Just sit down Phil.” Dan mumbled as he stepped away from the booth, not giving the omega any other option. Phil nodded, a flush on his face as he seated himself on the far side of the both. 

 

Dan sat down next to him, still trying to keep as much space between them as possible. Still it was too close not to be able to smell Phil’s scent. He wished he could drown it out but there was no chance. Dan hated to admit it but he found that he almost enjoyed the sweet sugar spun smell. 

 

“So what do we want?” PJ asked trying to ignore how awkward the two had just been. “Peperoni?” He suggested, glancing around the small seating space. 

 

“I don’t’ care.” Chris said, sending him a brief smile.   
“Whatever is fine?” Dan deadpanned. PJ frowned before his eyes met Phil’s, hoping he’d at least offer a suggestion. 

 

“Whatever you want.” Phil mumbled as his fingers danced across a napkin on the table. 

 

“Am I the only one who cares around here?” PJ huffed as he flipped open a menu. “Do we just want to share a large pizza then?” The group nodded in agreement. 

 

 

Phil didn’t think he’d ever experienced something so painstaking before. Chris and PJ attempted to make conversation with them but Dan and Phil didn’t have much to say. So the majority of the time was spent eating in silence. Every once in a while somebody would joke about something but after a small collective laugh the silence returned. PJ and Chris shared concerned looks but didn’t say anything else. 

 

“Napkin?” Dan asked, finally turning to Phil who in exchange gave him a confused look. “Can you pass me a napkin?” Dan repeated slower this time. 

 

“Oh! Yeah here.” Phil didn’t know why it had taken his brain such a long time to process the information but as soon as he did he was handing a few napkins to the other. Dan took them without saying anything before wiping his hands down. 

 

Phil had never been on a date nor had he been on a double date, but if dating someone who hated him was something he was into, well it had been pretty successful to be honest. Dan even paid half the check with PJ. Of course Phil had offered but neither of the two alphas appeared to be listening. They piled back into the car, Phil in the front again with the other two in the back and Dan driving.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn’t hard to tell which house was the one hosting the party. Tons of cars were parked outside and the music could almost be heard from outside. Phil was thankful that he wasn’t their neighbors. As soon as they stepped inside Phil could smell the cigarette smoke and another kind of smoke, something that he was entirely less familiar with. “Hey, I’m going to go find Jeff.” Dan said before taking off. 

 

 

Phil glanced at Chris and PJ, wanting to take their lead. He didn’t know anybody and that was a bit unnerving. “Want a drink?” Chris asked, grabbing onto Phil’s hand and pulling him in the rest of the way. 

 

 

“A drink would be nice.” Phil agreed, letting himself be tugged towards the kitchen. People greeted the other two as they passed, it was clear that everyone seemed right at home. All but Phil. Suddenly it didn’t feel so fun anymore. 

 

 

Chris had apparently been there before, he opened the fridge and pulled out a couple beers, passing them out before shutting it again. “Community booze.” He laughed with a shrug. He pulled the tab and took a drink. Phil hesitated before following suite. 

 

Now was probably not the best time to admit he’d never drank either. He was starting to realize there were a handful of things he hadn’t done. He was pleasantly surprised when he hide his disgusted face, so beer wasn’t as good as everyone said it was. Still Phil did his best to drink it down. 

 

 

Soon enough PJ left to find Dan and it was just him and Chris. They had another beer and somehow Chris had talked him into doing a couple shots. 

 

 

“Oh God it’s worse than the beer.” Phil sputtered, as he looked around for anything to chase away taste of straight vodka. Chris clapped him on the back before handing Phil his open can of beer. “How do you drink this stuff?” Chris laughed before pouring another around. 

 

“Hey it gets better, the first couple of shots are always the worse!” This time it was a darker liquid that somehow tasted worse than the last. “Better?!” Chris shouted over the music as he slammed his shot glass down on the table. 

 

Phil shook his head, taking another swig of beer. “It’s worse!” Chris laughed loudly again as he grabbed another bottle of something blue.   
“You’ll like this one!” Phil shook his head but it was too late, Chris was already pushing the drink towards him. “Come on, it’s like fruity or something.” Phil did everything he could not to smell the drink as he forced himself to down it as well. “Alright, I can tell you hate it, let’s go find Dan and PJ!” Chris called out as Phil finished what was left of his beer, still hoping the awful taste would vanish. 

 

 

They two vacated the kitchen in search of better things, those things just happening to be the two alphas. It took a couple of minutes but Phil was starting to feel the alcohol. Suddenly the situation wasn’t so scary, he didn’t care if he didn’t know anybody and the music was much better than before. 

 

 

“Is it hot in here?” Phil asked as Chris pulled him along. 

 

 

“No, it’s probably just the shots, they’ll do that.” While the two searched the house they seemed to find everyone but who they were looking for. They ran into at least four of Chris friends but Phil didn’t mind. They were funny and he was feeling much more open. They could get him to giggle and blush as they complimented him. 

 

“Chris hey! Who’s your friend?” Someone called out from the crowed. The two stopped and turned around to see who’d been yelling for Chris. 

 

 

“Jeff! Hey man it’s nice to see you, great party!” Chris greeted, throwing his arms around the brown haired alpha. His jaw was squared off and he had the greenest eyes Phil had ever seen. Lean and tall with just the right amount of muscle, Phil was instantly hooked. “This is Phil, he just transferred to Westville.” Chris nudged Phil closer and the alpha laughed, holding out his hand. 

 

 

“It’s nice to meet you Phil, I’m Jeff.” Phil smiled as he took the other’s hand, shaking it carefully. His heart thumped in his chest as he tried to remember how to say hello. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Phil couldn’t help but take in the other’s scent, it was nearly perfect. “I like your house.” He laughed, swallowing down his nervousness. It was clear that Jeff was older, how much Phil didn’t know. But he sort of liked that. 

 

 

“Thanks, so you just transferred then? Where did you go before?” Jeff asked as he folded his arms across his chest. 

 

“Eastbrook Prep.” Phil answered as he brushed the hair away from his face, his stomach fluttering. “I’m really new to Westville.” Jeff nodded, letting Phil know he understood. 

 

 

“It gets a bit crazy there, I graduated last year. But I could tell you some stories.” Phil realized that he really liked the sound of Jeff’s laugh. But he’d almost forgotten Chris. He turned around to find that he’d already taken off. “Chris?” He asked as he tried to look around the group of people. 

 

 

“I think he just went to find PJ, he’ll be back.” Jeff said easily as glanced towards the around the house. “So, you want talk?” Phil thought for a moment before nodding. He really did want to talk but he also wanted to sit down, he still felt too hot, not to mention tipsy. But still everything was pleasantly…pleasant. 

 

 

“Come on, I’ll get you a beer.” Phil didn’t mention that he’d already had two not to mention the three shots he’d consumed not too long ago. Phil followed Jeff back into the kitchen, watching the alpha pull a can out from the fridge. “Here you go, I know it’s cheap but I’m on a college level income.” Jeff laughed again as he grabbed one for himself. “So you got a boyfriend?” 

 

“I don’t mind, I’ve never actually drank before so I can’t tell the difference.” Phil laughed as he took a sip. “Um I don’t actually. You know…an omega school and all.” Phil didn’t know why Jeff would ask that, he should have been able to tell if Phil was seeing someone or not. 

 

 

“Ah, well you’ll find somebody.” Jeff winked as he leaned up against the counter next to Phil. “You smell really nice, I can’t imagine how people can keep their hands off you.” Phil blushed again as he averted his glance down to his beer. 

 

“Thanks, I don’t know…it’s just never happened.” Phil answered, his skin was getting hotter and it was harder to focus. He took a deep breath, it was just the alcohol. Still everything felt sharper and fuzzier at the same time. 

 

“Maybe it will, maybe tonight.” Jeff said lowly as he leaned down closer to Phil, sending him a suggestive look. “You’re cute Phil, I wouldn’t mind taking you upstairs…we could just talk if you wanted.” Phil knew something wasn’t right, he was sweating and his heart was racing, and not just because he thought Jeff was attractive. “What do you say?” 

 

 

“I have to go the bathroom.” Phil mumbled as he sat his drink down on the counter. “Um, I’ll be right back.” Jeff was about to protest but Phil was already darting out of the room. It was his heat, he knew he hadn’t gotten the dates right. It wouldn’t take long before everybody knew what was happening. Phil frowned as he realized he didn’t know where the bathroom was. 

 

 

Finally after opening nearly every door in the house he found the right now. Luckily nobody had been in there. 

 

 

Phil slammed the door shut and locked before he leaned up against the wall. Tears pricked at his eyes in frustration. His heat was coming on and here he was drunk and at a party where the only three people he knew either hated him or where nowhere to be found. He rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to think of what to do. He reached inside of his pocket as he tried to find his phone. “What?” He mumbled, all his pockets were empty. 

 

“You left it in the car.” He hissed to himself as he sunk down to the bathroom floor. “This is perfect.” Besides being physically able to sense his heat, a voice in the back of his head was telling him that it was alright. That he should go upstairs with Jeff. He quickly pushed the thought away as more tears fell. 

 

In a couple hours he’d be willing to let anyone take him ‘upstairs’ let alone Jeff. “What am I going to do?” He whispered to himself as he tried to think of how to get himself out of the situation. “I told them I shouldn’t go that stupid school.” He sniffed as he closed the toilet lid. There was a small window right about it, maybe he could sneak out. 

 

 

Phil knew he wasn’t thinking clearly but he was going solely off drunken logic and fear. He stood up on the toilet as he attempted to open the window. He pushed at it again until he realized that it was locked. “Damn it.” He swore as he started to look for some kind of latch. ‘Maybe it’s nailed?’ He thought to himself as he started to look for any kinds of nails or screws. 

 

 

He nearly fell when he heard the banging on the door. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, he thought for sure it was going to be Jeff. “Phil are you in there?” Came a voice that Phil didn’t think he’d ever be happy to hear again. “Open the door.” 

 

 

It was Dan, Dan who had a car and could maybe take him home? Phil thought as he climbed back down. ‘But what if he won’t, what if he gets really mad at you?’ Phil thought as he scrabbled over to the door. Still he didn’t unlock it though, part of him too scared to do anything. What if Dan didn’t want to help? He couldn’t blame him, Phil couldn’t have been more stupid. It was a bad idea coming out tonight. 

 

“Seriously open the door, what’s wrong with you?” Dan’s voice held a tone of franticness to it but Phil was still too out of it really notice. “Phil?” He knocked again, Dan knew it was Phil he just needed him to open the door. 

 

“I can’t.” Phil said just loud enough for Dan to hear on the other side. “I-I don’t’ want to.” 

 

 

“Why, what’s wrong?” Dan asked as he pressed his ear against the bathroom door. “Phil what’s wrong?” He tried again, his tone much softer now. He could sense that something wasn’t right, everything in his being was screaming at him to get Phil to open the door. “Please open the door?” 

 

Phil didn’t know what it was but something told him that he needed to let Dan in. Not his heat, not his stupid brain, but something else. It was like he knew that Dan would make everything okay again. Carefully he reached out and turned the lock on the door and stepped back. 

 

Dan had been able to hear the unlocking of the door and was quickly pushing it open. He stepped inside and his eyes widened. “Are you?” Phil nodded and Dan quickly shut the door behind him. “Oh Phil.” He sighed, shaking his head. “How do you always seem to get yourself into trouble?” He asked. Dan knew that he couldn’t be around Phil for long, that scent would eventually trigger him. 

 

But he couldn’t leave him. Dan knew he wouldn’t be the only one affected by Phil’s heat. He at least had some self-control, which was a lot more than half the alphas out there had. “Please help.” Phil whispered as more tears continued to stream down his face. Dan took a step back and hung his head, god Phil smelled ridiculously good. “Dan?” 

 

 

“Yeah, I…I’ll get you out of here.” Dan nodded, a protective instinct kicking in. Suddenly he refused to leave Phil’s side until he knew he was safe. “Just let me think of something. Can you open that window?” A little air wouldn’t be a bad thing. Not with Phil’s pheromones practically making him dizzy. 

 

 

“It’s locked or stuck or something, I was going to try and sneak out.” Phil admitted sadly. 

 

“Are you serious, you can’t do that! Do you know how dangerous that is?” Dan shook his head, taking a step towards Phil. “It’s a lot harder to protect you if you’re out running the streets during a heat.” Dan didn’t know what he’d said that, it had just come out his mouth. 

 

Phil used the collar of his shirt to try and dry his tears. Dan felt his heart clench as he hurried to find some tissues. “Here, it’s going to be alright.” Dan mumbled as he pushed Phil’s hands away to dab at his cheeks. As soon as the tears had been dabbed away he smiled softly. Phil blushed, that was the first time Dan had smiled at him. It was a lot better than Jeff’s. 

 

“This is what we’re going to do, okay?” Dan said as he started to unzip his jacket. “You’re going to wear this out and from there I’ll call PJ and let him know that I’m going to take you home. Sound good?” Phil nodded while Dan held his jacket open, offering to help Phil into it. 

 

 

With a bit of help from Dan, Phil got the other’s jacket on and zipped it up. He shuddered softly as he took in the scent on the alpha. In his jacket it was surrounding him. That was definitely going to speed everything up. “Come on.” Dan replied as he took Phil’s hand in his own before pushing open the door. All eyes went to Phil as the two of them walked out, it wasn’t hard to tell what was going on. With the scent of Dan on him though nobody approached. Dan’s hand tightened as he pulled him through the crowded living room. 

 

 

It wasn’t hard to get from the house to the car, Dan hadn’t let go of his hand though. That was fine by Phil, Dan felt safe, like if he stayed right there with him nothing bad could happen. That was a new feeling, normally he associated Dan with danger but not that time. Dan opened the door for him, ushering Phil into the front seat before slamming the door and hurrying over to the driver’s seat.   
As soon as Dan got in he rolled the windows down, as much as he loved that sugary smell Phil was emitting, he knew it was better to try and ignore it. It wasn’t too strong yet but it was getting there and Dan was running out of time for the both of them. He pulled out his phone and called PJ. 

 

Phil closed his eyes and let the cool night air take away some of the heat he was feeling. He needed to get home before he went totally out of it. “Hurry?” He mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. Phil couldn’t see the look Dan sent him but he did hear the conversation between the PJ and him. 

 

“Hey, Phil’s sick I gotta take him home.” Dan started the car and held the phone between his ear and shoulder. “He’s just not feeling good, I have to get him home alright, give me about twenty minutes and I’ll be right back.” Dan pulled out of his parking space and was half way down the street before he ended the conversation. 

 

“Thanks for not telling them.” Phil mumbled, not feeling well at all. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t think you’d want everyone to know.” Dan sighed as he glanced over at Phil. “You doing alright?” 

 

“I think everyone there knew.” Phil finally opened his eyes. “I’m alright, just…you know.” Dan stepped on the gas some, breaking the speed limit. 

 

“Hold on okay, we’re not far.” Dan could tell him that all he wanted but Phil’s body was starting to feel the full effects of his heat and it wasn’t pretty. All he could think about was Dan and how he wanted him to- 

 

“Phil which street is it again?” Dan asked, snapping Phil out of his thoughts. 

 

“Um, not this one but the next one. And it’s the house on the corner, it’s got a white fence.” Dan nodded as he made a sharp left. 

 

“Hey Dan?” Phil asked, forcing himself to sit up straight. “Can we be friends now?” 

 

The question had caught Dan off guard, he took his eyes off the road for a second to look back at Phil. His face was flushed and he just looked so lost that Dan didn’t know how he could ever say no. 

 

“Yeah, we can be friends now.” He smiled again, finally pulling up to the house with the little white fence. 

 

“You mean it, you promise?” Phil asked, taking his seat belt off to lean closer to Dan. “Promise me.” God Phil was really out of it. 

 

“I promise, Phil.” Dan whispered as he tried not to breath in the intoxicating scent. “I’ll walk you in.” Dan hurried to climb out of the car and create a bit of distance. Still distance wasn’t enough, not with Phil looking at him like that. Dan could practically feel himself losing the same control Phil was. 

 

Once at the door, Phil threw himself at Dan, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “Can you stay?” He asked, standing as straight as he could so that he would be able to whisper into Dan’s ear. Dan couldn’t help but nuzzle Phil’s cheek some, pressing his nose into the omega’s neck.

 

“God no, Phil.” Dan whispered breathlessly. “I shouldn’t even be here now.” Still he wrapped his arms around Phil in exchange, letting them drift to the small of Phil’s back. “I have to go, we’re really pushing it right now.” 

 

“My parents are asleep.” Phil whined softly as he continued to press himself into Dan, trying to get him to respond appropriately, or at least how Phil thought he should be acting. “I really want you.” Phil was practically panting and Dan had to forcibly remove himself from the omega. His brain was telling him yes, that he wanted Phil too that he needed to be with Phil and claim him and make him his. It physically hurt to back away from him. “Phil open the door and go inside, I mean it.” Dan frowned. He was fighting instincts and it was killing him. 

 

Phil seemed to have gathered up the last ounce of his resistance as he nodded sadly. “We’re friends now right?” He asked once more and Dan nodded. It was becoming painful and he needed to get back to the car, he couldn’t imagine how Phil suffering.

 

With shaking hands Phil pulled out his house keys and twisted the lock, soundlessly pushing the door open. He knew he’d be able to head up to his bed room and ride his heat out for the next couple of days. But his body didn’t understand why he had to when Dan was right there. 

 

 

“Yes, we’re friends. Now straight to bed.” Dan huffed walking backwards to his car. “Everything will be better in a few days.” Phil nodded and waved goodbye before stepping into the house, shutting the door behind him. 

 

Dan almost dropped to his knees, he felt completely exhausted. He didn’t know how he’d pulled that off but he was completely impressed with himself. He’d gotten a drunk, in heat, omega home without doing anything he’d regret later on. Still part of him wanted to open the door and follow Phil in. He wanted Phil in the worst way possible. 

 

Dan sighed before finally making his way back to the car, in a couple minutes he’d calm down and he’d be fine. He started the car and drove back to the party. Hours later though he was still thinking of Phil and how he’d acted. Dan was already regretting leaving him. 

 

Meanwhile Phil was thrashing around his bed, whimpering and clinging to Dan’s jacket, taking in the scent and trying to pretend like the alpha was right there next to him. His need clouded his thoughts until nothing was clear and all that was left was the aching heat and wet slick between his thighs. Still he buried his face in black jacket, trying to find some comfort out of it. It wasn’t much but it was more than Phil ever had before. “Dan…” Phil whined incoherently, why did he have to leave?


	7. Chapter 7

The first couple of days after a heat are always the hardest for Phil. He was usually tired, grumpy, and always hungry. Admittedly it hadn’t been as awful as it usually was but he was still feeling the effects of it Wednesday when he headed back to class. 

 

 

Phil frowned softly as he walked inside. He knew that Dan wasn’t going to keep his promise, it was stupid of Phil to even ask. In his defense though he wasn’t exactly in his right state of mind when he’d practically begged for Dan’s friendship. He glanced down longingly at the jacket in his arms, it had gotten him though that long four days but it was time to give it back to its rightful owner. He had no reason to have it now. 

 

 

He walked into his first hour only to be surprised to find Dan already there. Usually he didn’t turn up till a couple minutes after the bell had rung. He quickly looked down, still clutching tightly to the worn and tempting fabric. Approaching Dan was like walking up to an angry bear, at least that’s how Phil felt. Every step was forced as he headed over Dan’s desk. “Thank you for letting me borrow it.” He mumbled as he sat it down gently on the other’s desk. “I hope I wasn’t too much trouble.” 

 

 

“You weren’t any trouble, I’m just glad it worked out.” Dan answered easily. His tone was much different than Phil recalled, typically it was cold and sharp. Now it sounded…almost warm? “You doing alright?” Phil nearly choked when Dan asked if he was alright. Something was definitely off about him. 

 

Phil cocked his head at him, was he sick or something. “I’m okay, uh, a bit hungry but I’m good.” He hoped he didn’t sound as bewildered as he felt. Phil was starting to wonder if he was actually still in bed. There was no way he was having a civil conversation with Dan Howell. 

 

 

“Skipped breakfast?” Dan laughed, sitting up a bit straighter. He could still smell Phil on his jacket, now it was more like a mix of the two them. Right away Dan decided that he liked that smell, both their scents lingering together. 

 

Phil shifted his weight on his heels, his face heating up a bit as he decided to tell the truth. “During a heat you don’t eat much, a bit preoccupied.” Food had been the last thing on his mind for the past four days. It was Dan’s turn to look confused now. 

 

 

“I didn’t know that, I guess it makes sense though doesn’t it. I’ve just never thought much about it.” His face was gently furrowed in concentration as he nearly lost himself in thought. He didn’t want to think about Phil’s heat though because it wouldn’t do him any good, he still had to sit through an hour and a half of class. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to know he wasn’t thinking about his education. “You should eat something, lunch is hours away.” 

 

“I’m okay, I’ll just wait.” Phil said as he felt his stomach flutter. Dan was acting so strangely. What happened between Saturday and then? “Besides, I think they stopped serving breakfast by now.” Dan glanced up at the clock, sure enough that stopped about thirty minutes ago. “I guess I should um…go sit down or something.” Phil stumbled over his words, unsure of how to end the conversation.

 

 

“Yeah, okay.” Dan nodded as he watched Phil carefully, he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the other. He knew it wasn’t a normal feeling bubbling up inside his chest cavity but he did what he could to suppress it. It was hard to though when his brain was telling him to stay as close to Phil as possible. 

 

After class Dan watched Phil leave, the two exchanging glances briefly. Even he didn’t know what it was but suddenly Phil was the top subject that ran through his mind. Grabbing his bag pack, he quickly walked out. He had more classes to get to and it wasn’t going to do him any good to sit in an empty room thinking about a dark haired omega who was admittedly incredibly cute and sweet and damn near perfect. 

 

 _‘Don’t think like that!'_ Dan thought to himself as pushed through students. Just a couple days ago Phil was the most annoying thing that had ever happened to him, constantly in need of saving. _‘Did you hit your head?’_ He thought again trying to make sense of everything was going on. Just as he was about to reach his class he spotted the vending machines. Without thinking for once he walked over and pulled a couple bills out of his pocket. 

 

 

He looked over the selection a couple times before hitting A3 and D9, a couple seconds later the machine was dispensing a bag of skittles and a candy bar. He grabbed his goods and hurried down the hall. Dan didn’t even like skittles. 

 

 

Another class passed, this time slower than before. Sadly the two didn’t share Biology and Dan hadn’t yet gotten a chance to see the omega again. But right after he was bolting back down the hall, rushing to third hour. 

 

When he entered third hour he was slightly disappointed to find that nobody was there yet, or more specifically Phil wasn’t there yet. Dan sighed before glancing at the clock, he still had ten minutes before the bull rung, and it shouldn’t take too long. He watched as a few students walked in, each looking bored and fed up with the day already. As they took their seats he glanced at the clock again, what was taking Phil so long?

 

 

Finally after what seemed like forever he noticed Phil walking in, really he could smell him quicker than he could see him. “Phil!” Dan called out, quickly getting the other’s attention. Phil tilted his head in confusion as he walked over to the alpha. Maybe Dan was about to tell him off or something? Phil feared the outcome as he approached. 

 

“Yeah?” He asked, swallowing roughly still somewhat scared that Dan was going to start acting like himself again. “You need something?” He fidgeted as Dan pulled his bag off his shoulders and plopped it down on the desk. 

 

 

“No not really, but I did get you something. Let me find it.” He mumbled as he rummaged through the bag, not even bothering to look up at Phil. “Here it is, I didn’t know what you liked so I just picked pretty generic stuff. Everybody likes chocolate right?” He said with a small smile as he handed over the packet of skittles and chocolate to Phil. 

 

Phil took them, still feeling confused. Really, why was Dan giving him candy now? It was like he’d done a compete switch. “What are these for?” He asked looking them over. His stomach growled a second later and his face heated up once again.

 

 

Dan laughed nervously before shrugging. “I knew you were hungry and I didn’t want you to have to wait until lunch, you shouldn’t do that. So I just grabbed a few things from the machines.” Was that too much, should he not have done that? 

 

“Dan that was really nice of you.” Phil replied softly as he fiddled with the candy. “You didn’t have to do that, I would have been fine.” But honestly the candy bar was looking really good at the moment and he was hungry. The act was thoughtful and sweet, he couldn’t remember a time anybody had done something like that for him. Of course his friends had done nice things for him but this was different, he couldn’t put his finger on it but he knew it was different. “Here let me see if I’ve got a change on me.” 

 

 

“No it’s okay, I just wanted you to have it. You don’t need to pay me back it wasn’t anything.” Dan insisted, slinging his bag back off the desk. “Anyway uh, I’ll see you later.” Dan answered giving Phil another smile, one which Phil instantly returned. There was a pause between the two of them before Dan headed over to his usual seat across the room and Phil moved to his all the way in the front. Was Dan really trying to keep his promise?

 

 

By the time lunch rolled around the Dan and Phil had made eye contact at least eight times. Every time they shared a class they’d shyly look over, acknowledging the other before quickly looking away. From the outside it looked sweet but to both boys it was nerve wracking. Dan was doing anything he could to pick up on Phil’s scent while Phil was trying hard to ignore how his stomach fluttered and his hands shook. 

 

Phil took his usual seat with PJ and Chris at the table, he was just about to bring up how nice Dan was being when said alpha took the seat right next to him. “You don’t mind right?” Dan asked, setting his tray down. “Everywhere else is full.” PJ raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Since when did he need an excuse for setting with his friends?

 

“No it’s fine!” Phil said quickly, moving his soda and tray over just enough to give Dan some room. “I don’t mind.” He smiled again at Dan before averting his eyes, pushing the food on his tray around with his fork. It was now Chris turn to look confused. 

 

 

“So the party was a bust, you didn’t miss anything.” PJ piped up, sliding his bag of chips to Chis. “We’re glad you’re back though, we missed you. Dan was the only one here to keep us company.” Dan rolled his eyes but grinned in exchange. 

 

 

“Whatever, you two always have yourselves to keep you company, honestly it’s like you’re of one collective mind or something.” It was true though, where one went there other usually wasn’t far behind. PJ and Chris had been inseparable since middle school. Dan wondered what that was like, to have someone always be your side without fail. 

 

 

“We can’t help, we just love each other that much. It’s nice though, it’s like…I don’t know what it is like Chris?” PJ trailed off as he attempted to think of how to describe their relationship. While Phil had been silent until then, he looked up, taking an interest in the conversation. 

 

“You know we’re bonded.” Chris laughed as he looked affectionately over at PJ. “That should explain a lot of it but really it’s like finding your best friend. Someone you can always be yourself around and having someone who you know is always going to be there for you, no matter what you need you’ll have it. It’s the best feeling in the world, he’s the part of me I never knew I was missing.” 

 

 

While the two sent each other heart eyes, Dan let that all sink in. For the longest time he’d said he’d never want that, that it was stupid being bonded to someone and he didn’t want to ever be tied down. But he was starting to rethink his statement. It would be nice to have what they did, he wanted to love and be loved like that. He sighed softly before looking over Phil who appeared to be lost in thought as well. 

 

Suddenly though Phil looked over and blue met brown and Dan swore he’d never seen more color in his life. Bright blue eyes, jet black hair, a pink lips against pale skin. He nearly melted in his seat. He hated to recall all the times he’d snapped at Phil or barked at him, all the mean words that came out of his mouth. Dan wanted nothing more than to take that all back. ‘Oh god what’s wrong with you?’ Dan thought to himself as neither of them dared to break eye contact. 

 

 

Right then Dan knew he had a choice to make. It wasn’t too late, he could turn around and run nothing would have to change. His could remain content with his life and save himself from potential heartache. He’d never have to give anything up for anyone else, the world wouldn’t give a damn if he was selfish or not.

 

Or he could let himself fall, he could be the alpha everyone always wanted to see. Dan could let his guard down and give in to any and all temptations. _‘What if doesn’t work out?’_ He asked himself. _'Wouldn’t you rather have 30 minutes of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special?’_ he already had the answer to his own question. The idea of bonding and fining a mate was scary, but if he never got to be scared how could he be brave? And like that Dan felt himself taking the jump of a lifetime. 

 

“Are you either of you listening?” Chris asked, shaking the bag of chips in front of Dan’s face in order to get his attention. “We asked if you guys wanted to do something tomorrow, you know, maybe try again to have some fun.” Phil shrugged, looking over at Dan, the trance seeming to have been broken. 

 

“No parties this time.” Dan said as he picked his fork back up. “Maybe Mario Kart at my place?” He offered, trying to pretend like his mental state was a bit healthier than it actually was. “That sound good?” He asked, looking back over at Phil again. 

 

“Yeah sounds good.” Phil nodded, chewing his lip as he dealt with his own feelings. He could smell Dan and it was still intoxicating, it was something he wanted wrap up in like a blanket. “After class?” He added, running his hands against the smooth wood, all his nervous tidbits coming out. 

 

“Right after, I want to kick Dan’s ass at it.” PJ grinned, already standing up and grabbing his half empty tray with Chris following his actions. “We’ll see you then.” 

 

And like that the bull rung, signaling the end of lunch. Dan and Phil stood as well, their eyes meeting again and neither bothered to stop their small smiles. They truly couldn’t stop looking at one another. “Bye, I’ll uh see you later.” Phil said softly. “Thanks again for you know, the jacket and the snacks and uh…inviting me over.” 

 

“It’s no problem, really!” Dan hurried to say as he grabbed his bag off the floor. “I didn’t mind, and uh yeah, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Dan was feeling more awkward the longer he spoke. With a quick wave he hurried off, knowing that he’d get another chance to talk to Phil later. As he walked off though he’d wished he thought to ask Phil for his number or something. Maybe he could get it from Chris.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this chapter turned out. I like to think it was good, it took all day to write. But by the time I finished writing it my proof reading left much to be desired. Or maybe I'm just really doubting my skills here, either way I hope you enjoy!

“Fuck you, piece of shit turtle shell.” Dan hissed as he continued to press buttons rapidly, kicking his feet out slightly. PJ laughed loudly from the other side of him, he’d just taken Dan for first place thanks to said shell. “Blue shell bitch!” Dan cheered, he was right behind him and it wouldn’t take much too actually win the game. “Take it!” 

 

“This is getting intense.” Phil whispered over to Chris who sat next to him on the sofa, he gave a short laugh but Chris picked up on the tone of worry. He smiled before shaking his head in disagreement. 

 

“Nah, they’re always like this. I think it’s the alpha in them, the whole competitive thing. This is light hearted compared to some of the terrors I’ve seen.” Chris replied. It’s true, sometimes Mario Kart did get a bit out of hand but this wasn’t one of those times. 

 

“Oh come on!” PJ frowned, shaking the controller slightly. “Bullshit Dan.” He huffed as he lagged behind the other. “I told you it was too fast.” He watched in disappointment as Dan came in first for a third time. “Sick of it.” He mumbled, dropping the controller and climbing back onto the sofa, forcing Chris to move over to make room for him. 

 

“Sore loser!” Dan grinned, taking a moment to relish in his victory. “I guess we know who the better player is.” Dan chimed happily. He knew part of him was showing off and the other part had the inherent need to be the stronger alpha in front of an omega, even if he was just playing a game. “Who’s next? Phil you want to play?” Dan asked, his tone softening as he moved a bit from his seat in front of the sofa in an attempt to offer him some room. 

 

Phil still wasn’t use to Dan’s new attitude. It felt weird that they actually hanging out and not by force. To be fair, the alpha was starting to grow on Phil. His smile was breathtaking and his eyes were much more beautiful when they weren’t glaring all the time. Not to mention his subtle charm that Phil was sure he knew how to use. 

 

“I’m not very good.” He said climbing off the sofa nonetheless, taking his seat on the floor next to Dan. “I haven’t played much.” He liked games but he’d Mario Kart hadn’t been one he was all that familiar with. Dan shrugged before passing him the controller. 

 

“Don’t worry, PJ isn’t very good either.” He laughed, glancing back over at the other alpha who was leaning into Chris. Chris sent him a mock frown before running his arm up PJ’s back in an attempt to sooth his wounded pride. “He’s pouting and I need someone to play against.” 

 

“I’m not pouting, keep talking shit and I’ll shove the kitty car up your ass.” Dan burst out in laughter at PJ’s apparent anger. He knew deep down he wasn’t truly mad and soon enough he’d forgot that he’d even lost. He turned his attention back to Phil, his eyes bright and curious once again. 

 

“Okay you know how to play well enough right?” He asked, moving just a couple inches closer to Phil. He could practically smell his uncertainty, the urge to correct it swept over Dan as he watched Phil carefully. 

 

“Yeah, I think so. Could you show me how to get back to the main menu though?” Phil of course knew how to get back to the menu but he couldn’t help playing into Dan’s helpfulness. He didn’t know how much longer it would last, he might as well enjoy it while he got the chance. 

 

Dan leaned over a bit, reaching out to get Phil back to where he could select a car and a character. “There you go.” He said offering the other a smile as he settled back against the sofa, knocking lightly against Chris and PJ’s feet. 

 

It wasn’t long before they were both playing, Phil struggling to remember which buttons did what and Dan trying hard to hit every shell and banana peel he could. “Oh come on you could have dodged that one!” PJ yelled from the sofa, sitting up straight again to watch the two play. “Oh my god, you’re meant to jump.” 

 

“You know I think you’re right about going too fast.” He mumbled, hitting another red shell. “Hey don’t forget to hit the coins, you get a boost if you get enough.” Dan said, bumping his shoulder into Phil’s, making sure he was paying attention. 

 

“Trying, it’s harder when you have to jump things.” Phil mumbled as he poked his tongue out in concentration. Something that Dan found terribly adorable. While Phil was in second place, Dan was slowing down trying to give Phil the chance to pass him for first. “What do plants do?” Phil asked, not wanting to run into one. 

 

“Mm, you wanted that. Those are good.” Dan said as he skidded into the wall, letting Phil easily take the lead. PJ wined softly on the sofa, he could hardly stand it. He knew what Dan was doing but Chris nudged him roughly, giving him a look that clearly said ‘don’t say anything.’ It was harder said than done. “You win.” Dan lowered his controller, glancing over at Phil with another smile. “Guess you were better than you thought.” 

 

“I guess, huh, I thought it was going to be harder.” Phil stared at the screen in confusion. That didn’t look right at all but he decided not to say anything, simple returning the smile after a second. Another strangled sound came from the sofa, both of them looking up to find out where the source of the sound had come from. 

 

“Alright, well I think we better get going, I’ve got a massive power point due in a couple day and I think PJ has an essay he’s got to turn in.” Chris said, practically dragging his alpha off the sofa and carefully trying to step over the other two on the floor before PJ lost it. 

 

“Really, it’s been only been an hour, you’re sure you want to leave?” Dan said a bit sadly, it seemed like the two had been so caught up in each other recently he hardly got to spend time with them without feeling like the third wheel. “I’ll see you at school then, Phil you want me to walk you home?” He asked, hauling himself off the floor and offering Phil his hand. 

 

Phil didn’t know why but his face heated up as he grabbed onto the other’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled up as well. “I can stay, I told my parents I’d be out till this evening. I mean unless uh, you’re busy or something because I-I can…I can leave too, it’s not a big deal.” He stuttered over his words, wanting to mentally smack himself. 

 

“No, no stay. Dan needs the company.” Chris laughed before pulling PJ towards the door. “Isn’t that right Dan?” Dan blinked in surprise, he didn’t mind if Phil wanted to stay. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do with him though without his other friends around, maybe a movie? 

 

“Yeah, we can watch a movie or something if you wanted.” Dan offered as he showed the other two out, waving goodbye. And like that it was just him in and Phil. They stared at one another for a moment, neither sure what to say. 

 

“I like movies.” Phil offered before glancing down shyly. What was it about Dan that made him feel so self-conscious and yet over the moon at the same time. “Did you want watch one?” He looked up trying to fight off the submissiveness buried inside him. 

 

“Sure, I mean yeah-yes. Come on, we can watch one in my room.” He said, glancing towards the stairs. “Did you want something to drink though?” He offered, trying to remember how to be a good host. Phil shook his head, letting Dan know that he was alright. “We’d watch it downstairs but I’ve got surround sound in my room. It’s good for movies.” 

 

Phil followed him up the short flight of stairs not knowing what to expect. When you go into someone’s room you go into their world, how they live, what they like. Rooms said a lot about a person. What Phil didn’t expect though was the neatness, in fact everything was in perfect order. A lot cleaner than his. Not a sock on the floor and not one thing out of place. “I’m neat freak.” Dan admitted with a laugh. “Omega mothers you know?” 

 

“My parents are both betas.” Phil said, not sure if he wanted to sit down on the nicely made bed or not. While there were posters, games, and books you had to look around all the clean to see it. Dan raised eyebrow in confusion. 

 

“Both of them?” He asked after a moment of thought, grabbing the controller from his desk. “You’re an omega.” He stated to Phil like he might have forgotten. Dan took a seat on the bed and watched Phil expectantly. 

 

“I know that.” Phil laughed, carefully sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. “Is that weird or something?” He asked, wanting to find out what Dan had thought. It wasn’t all that common for betas to give birth to an omega, usually though the other parent was an alpha or an omega themselves. Dan quickly shook his head, not wanting to offend the other. 

 

“It’s not weird…it’s just…how did they know what to do?” Phil stared in confusion, he couldn’t quite understand what Dan was getting at. He waited, hoping that Dan would clarify for him. Thankfully the alpha seemed to pick up on Phil’s confusion. “Like my father is an alpha and my mother is an omega, I guess you could say I’m pretty well rounded. But you know, my dad is an alpha so he usually knew my emotional state or how to help me. But you didn’t have an alpha parent to protect you or an omega one to show you how to behave.” 

 

Phil stared a bit speechless, did Dan really think his beta parents weren’t capable of raising a perfectly happy health omega? His mouth fell open a bit. It sounded ignorant and old fashioned every to his ears. 

 

“Oh God I messed up didn’t I?” Dan sighed, running a hand over his face. “I’m so sorry, fuck that was stupid of me stay. I promise I’m not some idiot who thinks that beta parents should have beta children. I could have worded that so much better. I’m sorry.” Dan honestly looked so upset that Phil reached out to grab his arm, smiling softly. 

 

“I went to omega only academy. I know how to behave like an omega. That’s half of what I learned there.” It was true, Phil learned how to play the traditional role of an omega, how to cook, clean, raise babies, and everything an alpha would want in an omega. 

 

Dan sighed again, looking down at his duvet. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t know if it was hard or not. Everyone has different needs, I know betas aren’t the best at picking up on everything.” Phil nodded lightly, his hand still on Dan’s arm. 

 

“They still don’t get everything right, especially when neither of us know what to do with me.” Phil laughed with a small shrug. He knew Dan hadn’t meant it the way it sounded. “But that’s part of the reason they transferred me, so that I could find a proper alpha who would know what to do with me, one who’d know what I needed.” 

 

Dan swallowed heavily, he wanted to be that alpha. He could know what Phil needed. The thought was almost scary but he was sure he’d be a good alpha to Phil given the chance. “Oh.” He added softly. He needed to push those thoughts back for now. “So movies right?” 

 

Phil let his hand fall from Dan’s arm before nodding. “Right, what do you have?” He asked starting to feel a bit braver. “I pretty much like everything.” 

 

Slowly the situation became more natural, the two of them having settled on a science fiction movie, something about artificial intelligence. Instead of the edge of the bed now Phil had moved right next to Dan in the middle, a pillow in his lap as he leaned against the headboard. Every once in a while one of them would comment on the movie, making the other laugh. Or whenever something unrealistic happened or an actor would say something completely stupid, they send each other knowing looks before giggling softly. It was like they’d known each other for ages. 

 

Phil don’t know what made him blurt the question out in the middle of an explosion but he couldn’t stop himself. “Why aren’t you with someone?” His face heated up as he clutched his pillow tighter. “You don’t’ have to answer that, sorry. I’m not either, I just…a lot of people school are.” Hell, PJ and Chris were already bonded. 

 

Dan looked over, the question catching him off guard. He cleared his throat and played with a loose thread on the bed. How did he answer that without feeling embarrassed himself? “I don’t know. It’s not like I haven’t dated before. At first everything is great but I suppose the magic fades or something and they get tired of me.” Dan admitted, never before feeling like he could really voice how his heart felt. He didn’t know why he was being so open but he felt like he could trust Phil. 

 

“After a while I gave up and decided that I was better off without a bond. I know people say I haven’t found the ‘right one’ yet. Maybe I’m just not anyone’s ‘right one’ you know what I mean?” Phil frowned, how can Dan feel like that? He really was nice once you got to know him, it made Phil hurt just knowing that he felt that way. 

 

“Dan don’t say that, everyone has someone. Don’t give up just because things haven’t went well. I don’t see how anyone could resist you.” Phil said and as he moved closer, looking for a way to comfort the alpha next to him. Dan rolled his eyes and smiled lightly. 

 

“Trust me, it’s not that hard. You know I’ve been an asshole to you, I don’t understand why you’d even want to hang out with me.” Phil didn’t know why he was drawn to Dan. There was something about him that made him want to be next to him, even when Dan was yelling at him or avoiding him, he still wanted to get that much closer. Dan was different, maybe Phil knew the answer but was too scared himself to admit it. 

 

“You’re not being a jerk right now, you really are sweet at times.” Phil’s face heated up again as he averted his eyes. He was admitting something to Dan that he shouldn’t be. “You-you aren’t planning on being…you’re not going to change your mind about being my friend right?” 

 

Dan frowned and quickly shook his head, he hated that Phil doubted him. “No, of course not. I’m sorry about before, I know I’m hard to deal with.” Part of Dan had been so obsessed with Phil that it scared him. There had never been any real hate there, just petty and immature fear. “I promised right, we’re friends, that won’t change.” 

 

Phil smiled before nodding and getting comfortable. “And I can promise that you’ll find someone.” He turned his attention back to the movie on the flat screen, trying to fill in the pieces he’d missed. Dan on the other hand was lost in thought. He didn’t know if that was a promise Phil could keep but maybe he could have is cake and eat it too. 

 

It didn’t take long for Dan to summon all his courage and slowly slide and arm around Phil’s shoulders. Again Phil flushed but carefully leaned into Dan’s side, making himself comfortable once again. It was friendship after all, nothing more and nothing less. Friends could cuddle up to each other. And then Dan’s arm slide protectively around his waist while Phil rested his head against Dan’s chest, sighing happily at the scent of the alpha. 

 

Dan’s jacket had smelled heavenly but the real thing was 100 times better. God if only Dan knew what it was like to smell his scent so strongly. Phil felt himself relaxing even further thanks to the other’s pheromones. Dan hadn’t meant for his instincts to take control but his body wanted to scent Phil, to rub against him and leave his mark. He didn’t want any other alphas near him, they could have any omega they wanted but not that one. Phil was his, at least that’s how his body was reacting to the omega. 

 

Dan would have sat there forever with Phil but his arm was falling asleep. If it hadn’t been for the painful tingling he wouldn’t have said anything. But once he was sure he had no feeling in his left fingers he slowly whispered, “My arm’s falling asleep.” Phil looked over with realization and an apologetic smile before quickly moving away. “Here just…right here. I think I’m more comfortable than the headboard anyway.” Dan said, spreading his legs and inviting Phil to sit between them. 

 

Phil stared in uncertainly, this was starting to feel less like friends and more like something else. But of course he moved to fit himself right between Dan’s legs, leaning back against him, his face beat red. “You sure this is alright?” He whispered, tilting his head to look up at Dan who looked down him at with such softness Phil almost wanted to look away. 

 

“Yeah its fine, but we’re missing the movie.” He whispered back, now wrapping both arms around Phil’s midsection, holding him close. Even Dan could start to feel a blush grace his cheeks. He didn’t know if what he was doing was actually okay but he was going for it, doing what he felt was right for once. He’d stopped listening to his brain and was going purely on instincts. 

 

 

Phil cuddled into Dan a couple seconds later, if Dan had said it was alright then it must be. As the movie played on Dan’s thumb rubbed small circles into Phil’s hand. He didn’t know what it was that provoked him, maybe Phil’s small hum or being that close. Yet he found himself nuzzling the omega’s neck, brushing their skin together so he could transfer his scent. He rubbed the side of his neck against’ Phil’s, breathing heavily. Phil gasped in response and froze. He smelt Dan on him, knew what he was doing but didn’t know how or if he wanted to stop him. 

 

Dan continued nuzzle and rub against him, a small growl coming from deep inside his chest. He’d never felt like that before, like he ‘needed’ an omega. Phil felt himself submit like his body wanted him to, he tilted his neck giving Dan more room to work with. Like the alpha, he wasn’t thinking either. If Dan wanted to scent him then he wasn’t going to say no. Even if Dan technically wasn’t his alpha. Phil rested his entire weight against Dan’s chest, letting him know that he wasn’t going to stop him. 

 

“Mine.” The alpha mumbled, his teeth scraping against Phil’s collar bone. That instantly snapped Phil out of whatever hazy trance he’d been in. He stilled, scared to move away but afraid that Dan might actually try to bite him. Which he knew he’d submit to that as well. But that wasn’t something they could do. They were just starting to become friends. Phil didn’t even know if Dan truly felt anything for him. 

 

“W-What are you doing?” He mumbled, it was Dan’s turn to freeze up. “Dan?” He whispered softly, noticing how Dan had stopped moving, Phil thought it was safe enough to pull away just every so much. “You scented me.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Dan said, shaking his head as he let his arms drop from Phil’s waist. “I don’t know what happened, I just…I wasn’t. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Instincts was what it was, Dan was sure he knew now just what he wanted. 

 

“I think people usually date for a while before they start scenting each other. They might be mates first.” Phil laughed nervously. He wasn’t Dan’s mate, they weren’t bonded, and they were just now getting to friend status. But still he felt a sense of pride knowing that he smelled like Dan and a strange satisfaction knowing that Dan also smelled like him. 

 

“Are you mad?” Dan asked sadly. He might have just ruined any chance he had with the omega. For once something was going right and he had to ruin it. Why couldn’t have just been patient or even voiced how he felt for Phil, that probably would have been the correct thing to do. Not rub all over him like a possessive weirdo. 

 

“I’m not mad. But I think we should slow down.” He laughed again, reaching up to brush the hair out of Dan’s face. He looked so sad that Phil had to do something. Besides, without Dan’s arms around him he was hungry for any kind of touch. “I really like you. I can’t explain it but I know I want more than just friendship.” 

 

Dan’s face lit up, this was the exact opposite of what he thought was going to happen. “Like maybe I’m your right one?” Dan asked. He was almost ashamed of how desperate and pathetic he was acting. That was no way for an alpha to behave. “Because you have no idea how much I want that.” Dan wanted to be his world, his day and night. He wanted to be Phil’s everything. ‘You’re falling in love with him.’ He thought.

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Phil whispered, his eyes falling back down to the duvet. “I don’t want to rush anything.” He mumbled cautiously. “But I want to try.” Phil wanted to part of Dan’s story and like the alpha, he too could feel himself falling in love. When Dan smiled at him he knew something wonderful was going to come from this. “Only under one condition though.” Phil added. 

 

Dan’s faced dropped in concern at Phil’s proposition. “What is it?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. He’d do anything for Phil but he decided that maybe that wasn’t something he should voice. He couldn’t imagine what Phil’s one condition would be. 

 

“Don’t ever let me win in at a video game again okay?” Phil said, crossing his arms with cute huff. Dan rolled his eyes and smiled again, quickly pressing a kiss to Phil’s lips. “Dan!” Phil giggled, lightly slapping Dan’s shoulder. For Dan it was worth it, he leaned in again, slower this time to deliver a real kiss to Phil’s lips. It was one of the sweetest kisses either of them had ever had. 

 

“It’s a deal.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful comments you leave and all the kudos I've received for this. It means the world and everyday it motivates me to continue! Again if you have any suggestions or ideas let me know! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

Phil got home in time to take a shower and throw his clothes in the washer and start a rinse cycle. He didn’t know exactly how his parents would feel about him smelling so strongly of alpha. Especially an alpha they’d never met before. But then again the situation had never came up before. Phil figured it was better to play it safe than sorry. Even his shower though didn’t completely erase the smell of Dan’s pheromones all over him. Hopefully the scent wouldn’t be strong enough for his beta parents to pick up on.

 

Afterwards he spent the rest of his afternoon alone in his room thinking of the day’s events. It was safe to say that Phil couldn’t even remember the movie’s plot or how the ending had played out. Questions spun around his mind drawing his attention away from everything else. He’d gotten Dan’s number and had promised to text him but he was unsure if it was too soon or not. “Am I meant to wait…is that even a thing anymore?” He asked himself as he ran his fingers over the surface of his phone. 

 

“Phil, I’m home!” He jumped when he heard his mother call from downstairs. Which meant instead of worrying about texting Dan right away he could help her get dinner ready. He hopped off his bed, setting his phone down on his nightstand before leaving his room. 

 

Some people would say that betas were always liberal and free spirted, that roles weren’t important to them and had no place in their lives. He’d even heard an omega compare betas to ‘flower children’ once. But they had never met Phil’s parents before. He was expected to help make dinner and set the table. Afterwards he helped load the dishwasher and put away the left overs. Of course his parents had never said ‘Phil you’re an omega so this is your job.’ Instead they’d claimed that everyone had to help, regardless of what they were. 

 

“How was Dan’s house? Did you have a nice time with your friends?” His father asked as he placed a couple pieces of roast on his plate. Like Phil had suspected, they hadn’t noted any scent changes which was a relief. He knew had to tell them that maybe he’d possibly found an alpha he was interested in but them picking up on Dan’s smell wasn’t how he wanted to do it. 

 

“It was nice, we played video games and watched a movie. Chris and PJ had to leave early though.” Phil said as he sipped his water. “Dan asked if I could come back over in a couple days.” And like that his mother’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree. 

 

“You said you could didn’t you, because you can. Or maybe he can come over sometime and have dinner with us.” Phil shared an exasperated look with his father as his mother rambled on. He hadn’t even clarified his relationship with Dan yet. Even Phil was a bit unsure of what they really were. The word mate hadn’t been thrown around. His mother was acting like he was going to get have a bond by next week. “What’s he like? Is he an alpha?” She paused before adding. “We don’t care either way though Phil, it doesn’t matter to us.

 

“He’s an alpha but I don’t…he hasn’t exactly said were going to go out or anything like that.” Phil mumbled as distracted himself with his food. 

 

“Well what did he say?” It was his father’s turn to comment on the conversation. “We’re not rushing you or anything but do you see yourself going back to Eastbrook Prep or not?” Phil had almost forgotten about the deal with his parents. A couple months ago his answer would have been yes, a strong yes. But he found himself slowly shaking his head. 

 

“Dan said…” Phil sighed, this wasn’t what he wanted to talk to his parents about. “We’re just trying things out right now. But I do really like him...I want it to work out.” If he could have melted in his seat and vanish that would have been fine with him. “I don’t want to go back Eastbrook. I think I’m happy at Westville.” 

 

“Then that’s all we can ask, Dan sounds nice and as long as he treats you well and is a decent boy then we’re happy. But I would like him to come over at some point. Even if you’re taking it slow, which we want you to do, you never know. We want to get to know everyone in your life.” His mother said, sending him a warm smile. The kind of cozy comforting smile only a mother could give. 

 

“I’ll ask him over maybe next week or something.” Phil knew that he couldn’t say no to her kind eyes and his father’s expectant gaze. The least he could do though was give Dan enough time to say no if he wanted to. 

 

After finishing his dinner Phil helped clean up before heading back to his room. Instantly he went back to his phone only to be surprised by the awaiting message. He slid his finger across the phone and smiled brightly when he realized who it was from. 

 

**_Dan, 5:49 pm: Hey, is it weird to text you literally two hours after seeing you?_ **

 

So they’d been worried about the same thing. The thought itself made Phil feel somewhat more at ease, it meant he hadn’t been the only one worried. He turned on the television, mainly for the background noise, and flopped down onto his bed. 

 

**_Phil, 6:20 pm: Not really, seeing as how I was wondering the same thing._ **

 

 

He quickly read the message before hitting send. It was a bubbly fluttery feeling that filled his stomach as he thought about Dan. He’d never experienced it before, the feeling of liking someone and being liked back in return. He knew he was somewhat immature, like a school girl who ‘liked liked’ someone. But when he was in his room alone he wasn’t going to try and hide the stupid smile that made his cheeks hurt in such a good way.  
He’d grabbed his laptop from foot of the bed and opened it open, trying to find something to distract himself as he waited for the alpha to text him back. Even that gave him butterflies. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long. 

 

**_Dan, 6:28 Pm: Yeah? Great minds think alike huh. I just wanted to tell you that I had a nice time today, it was fun. And sorry again about sending you home smelling like me._ **

 

Phil wondered if he should tell Dan that he’d already gotten rid of the musky comforting scent. Minded it did take nearly an hour and any alpha or omega could probably pick up on it if they got close enough. Ultimately Phil decided against it, he wanted Dan to think his scent still lingered. 

 

**_Phil, 6:35 Pm: Don’t worry about it, I had fun too. We’ll do it again soon right?_ **

 

He sat a moment before really thinking the message over. Did that sound too clingy or stupid, he wondered frantically. He fumbled around to turn on the airplane mode in an attempt to stop the message before it sent. But Phil sighed when his phone read ‘sent.’ Great. 

 

**_Dan, 6:39 Pm: Yeah, I was thinking we could do something really soon, like tomorrow soon. Would you like to go to the actual movies with me?_ **

 

If Phil hadn’t have been so excited he would have sighed in relief. He quickly jumped out of bed, feeling the need to stand to send his next message. When you have to get out of bed to send a text that’s when you know you’re excited. He paused though, would it be just the two of them or would Chris and PJ be there as well?

 

 ** _Phil, 6:41 Pm: I would love to. Should I let PJ and Chris know?_**

 

He chewed his lip nervously as he waited for the answer. It wasn’t a bad thing if Chris and PJ were coming, it would still be just as fun. He sat back down on the edge of his bed. God he wished at times he wasn’t such an omega. 

 

 ** _Dan, 6:46 Pm: I was hoping it would just be me and you, like a proper date. But I can call and invite them if you want me to._**

 

Phil’s heart pounded in his chest. So it was a date then! His hands shook as he typed out his response. 

 

 ** _Phil, 6:50 Pm: No that’s okay, I like the sound of a date. Just me and you, it’ll be a nice. What time tomorrow?_**

 

 ** _Dan, 6:53 Pm: Good because I miss you, I didn’t want to wait the whole weekend to see you. I’ll pick you up tomorrow evening. Sound good?_**

 

Phil’s heart melted some, Dan had missed him. If Phil was honest he hadn’t wanted to spend the next two Dan’s without actually seeing Dan either. ‘Taking it slow.’ Phil reminded himself secretly though he was over the moon already. 

 

**_Phil, 6:58 Pm: It sounds wonderful, I’ll see you tomorrow then._ **

 

He smiled down at his phone. Phil never imagined he’d be giggling over none other than Dan Howell. But the more he thought about Dan the more he started to realize things about him. He was charming, they did have a lot in common, he was sweet and funny, not to mention incredibly attractive. 

 

 ** _Dan, 7:00 Pm: text or call me before you go to bed alright?_**

 

Phil nodded before he remembered he needed to text that. Yes, Dan was sweet. He had all the conformation he needed. 

 

Around eleven Phil held his phone up to his ear listening to it ring. On the fifth ring Dan picked saying hello a bit breathlessly. “Sorry, I was in the kitchen.” He laughed lightly. “I didn’t hear the phone for a second.” Phil smiled before shifting under his blankets. 

 

“It’s okay, I was just getting ready to go to bed so I figured I’ll call, you wanted me to right?” He asked wondering if he’d read the message wrong. 

 

“Yeah I asked you to.” Dan laughed again and Phil sighed. “I’m glad you called, it’s cheesy but I miss you.” That was the second Dan had mentioned missing him and again Phil’s hearted jumped in his chest. 

 

“I miss you too but I’ll see you tomorrow.” Phil was already looking forward to it, he didn’t care if they saw the worst movie possible, it’d be good because of who he was with. “Do you know what time tomorrow…I mean like beside sometime in the evening?” 

 

“I was thinking around seven or something that’s usually when the good movies start, but I’ll pick you up about six thirty and everything.” On the other side of the phone Dan too felt the warm welcoming feeling. He wanted to take Phil out and show him off, not that he’d admit that last part. But he was quickly considering himself lucky. Phil was adorable, the blue eyes, pale skin, dark hair. Dan could get lost in every aspect of him. 

 

“Alright, I’ll see you around six thirty than.” Phil yawned, wishing he could stay on the phone with Dan for longer but he was getting tired and it was starting to show. Dan smiled at sleepy sounds he was making. 

 

“Good night, Phil. Text me tomorrow?” Dan would stay up for a couple more hours. He never went to sleep early, weekend or not.  
“Night, Dan. I will.” While neither could see the others smiles they both hung up with high hopes and a sense of purpose. 

 

Whenever Dan picked Chris or PJ up, usually both at the same time, he never had to walk up to the door. A phone call or honk was usually fine. But the alpha knew better than to try and pull that with Phil. He pulled up to the house and killed the engine, not daring to get out yet. What if Phil realized that Dan really wasn’t worth his time? Dan was always all over the place, his thoughts, his actions, his feelings. He tried to keep up the appearance that he was always in perfect order but that wasn’t true. 

 

With sweaty hands he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, pleading with himself not to make any mistakes. It was just a movie but to Dan it was more than that. It was make or break. He stood nervously on the front porch for a second before raising a hand to ring the doorbell. 

 

“Hello, you must be Dan!” The door flung open and Dan nearly yelped in surprise. He shuffle back with wide eyes as he stared at the blond women in front of him. Right away he knew she must have been Phil’s mother. Her face was friendly and they shared the same bright blue eyes. Not to mention Phil had her smile. “Please come in.” 

 

“Thank you.” Dan smiled back, a bit strained and nervous but he got good vibes from her. “It’s nice to meet you.” He subtly wiped his palms against his jeans before holding a hand out to her. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” She beamed at the young man before taking his hand and shaking it gently. “I’m Linda and this is my husband Thomas.” She said glancing towards the man was just walking out fo the kitchen. “Thomas Dan is here.” 

 

“Hello Dan, it’s good to see you.” Thomas smiled just as friendly as Linda did and Dan instantly liked them. The two of them were welcoming and had a gentle aura about them. They shook hands before Thomas added, “If Linda had let you ring the doorbell Phil probably would have already been down here.” He glanced at the blond on his right but she was too busy gushing over Dan. 

 

“Isn’t he good looking, Thomas? I just love his jacket.” Thomas smiled weakly at his wife and his son’s date before lightly grabbing her arm and pulling her further away from the brown haired alpha. “Oh, I better go get Phil. He wouldn’t like us keeping you all to ourselves.” She smiled again before getting the hint and heading up to Phil’s room. 

 

“She gets so excited over company.” Thomas laughed, trying to cover up the real reasoning behind his wives actions. “Well I hope you two have fun tonight, not too much though.” He trailed off thoughtfully. “And don’t stay out too late.” 

 

“I won’t sir, I’ll have him back before…” Dan paused, waiting for Phil’s father to give him the curfew. The man laughed, clasping a hand on Dan’s shoulder. 

 

“I like that, eleven thirty.” Thomas said before letting go of Dan’s shoulder and wondering back into the kitchen to finish the sandwich he’d been working on. 

 

Phil had been ready for the last hour but every time he glanced down at his appearance he doubted himself. His favorite pair of jeans and a jumper, it was simple but that was how Phil liked to keep things. Still he chewed his nails nervously as he stared down at his shoes, he’d never given them a second thought but in that moment he was compulsively thinking about them. He’d been so caught up in how he looked he hadn’t even been watching the time. 

 

“Phil, he’s downstairs!” His mother said as she busted through the door. “Oh he seems so nice, you should see what he’s wearing! And your father likes him, I can tell. Of course I like him and-”

 

“Mum, calm down.” Phil said, glancing around worriedly, he didn’t want Dan to hear everything. “You don’t want to scar him off. I love you okay, I’m going go now.” He said between laughing at her happiness. 

 

“I want to so goodbye.” Linda was already following Phil to the living room, Phil was starting to wonder if she liked Dan more than he did. 

 

“Hey Dan.” Phil smiled with a small wave as he spotted the other sitting on the sofa. God he looked perfect. Phil loved colors but the black Dan wore worked for him, more so than Phil ever thought possible. “Sorry, I didn’t hear the bell.” 

 

Both Linda and Dan knew why that was but neither decided to fill him on that part. “It’s alright, you look nice.” Dan said as he quickly hopped off the sofa, offering Phil a smile of his own. “Are you um ready?” He asked looking back at the blond beta, double checking with her first. 

 

“Yes, you two go on and have a nice time. I’m just going to…watch some tv or something.” She smiled as she slowly edged her way out of the living room. “I’ll see you when you get back alright.” She smile again as she watched the two head out.

 

“Your parents are really nice.” Dan said as he started the car again, Phil now sitting shotgun next to him. 

 

“Actually they’re pretty embarrassing.” Phil laughed as he watched Dan, watch the road. “Sorry if they scared you.” 

 

“Not at all, I enjoyed them.” Dan smiled as he took a turn, practically seeing the lights from the theater. “What do they do?” 

 

“My mum is a veterinarian and my dad is a college professor, he teaches government.” Dan decided that both fit them. “You’d think we’d have pets cause my mum is obsessed with them but my dad is allergic to anything with fur.” Phil said almost longingly. “What about your parents.” 

 

“My mum is a real-estate agent, sometimes she buys houses and fixes them up so she can sale them for more. My dad is a lawyer…pretty boring stuff. But I’ve got a cat.” Dan could almost tell Phil was just as obsessed as his mother was. “You can come and meet her sometime if you’d like.” He turned into the cinema before glancing at the omega. “Her name is Cream.” He grinned as he watched Phil force his excitement down. “You know cause…she’s all white and stuff.” 

 

“I like cats.” Phil said as Dan parked. “They’re really…I just like animals I guess.” They both laughed, already knowing Phil was eager to pet something small and soft, especially something that meowed back at him.

 

“Two for It Lives in the Dark.” Dan said, sliding over a couple bills and showing the ticket taker his driver’s license for proof of age. Thankfully Phil wasn’t opposed to horror movies, if he was honest they were one of favorite genres. A good scare was always fun. 

 

“Want popcorn?” Dan grabbed onto Phil’s hand, leading him through the movie theater. It was crowed but Dan kept the omega close as they made their way through the people and towards the concession stand even though Phil hadn’t answered or not. “Candy, pretzel, anything?” Dan asked again as the got in line. 

 

“Popcorn is fine but I can get it, you paid for the tickets.” Phil blushed slightly when Dan gave him a look. “Or you can get it, I don’t care.” Sometimes he was torn between his beta’s parent’s upbringing, his school’s omega drilling, and Dan’s alpha mindset. 

 

“Right, you know I wouldn’t let you pay anyway.” Dan leaned in to press a soft kiss to Phil’s cheek before pulling him up to the front of the line. “Can I get a large popcorn and-” Dan paused to look over at Phil. “What do you want to drink?” 

 

“Dr. Pepper.” Phil answered back as he watched Dan continue the order. He felt his face heat up once again as he noticed how Dan only ordered one drink. It wasn’t like Phil hadn’t shared before but it was just something a bit more to it. 

 

Dan carried the popcorn and drink into the theater, letting Phil pick out where he wanted to sit. He eventually decided on a place towards the back. While Phil wore contacts his nearsighted always got the better of him. They chatted lightly as the place filled up and once again Phil’s hand was in Dan’s. Neither thought they’d get over the feeling of being with the other. They watched the previews, each still whispering softly to the other until the movie played. 

 

They hadn’t even gotten twenty minutes into it before Phil was gripping Dan’s hand, the jump scares doing exactly that. “Scared?” Dan leaned over and whispered into Phil’s ear. He smirked when Phil nodded a couple seconds later. “It’s not that bad is it?” Dan asked while he pulled his hand away, only to place it right above Phil’s knee. “Maybe I can distract you some.” 

 

“D-Distract me?” Phil squeaked, his eyes flicked from Dan to the screen trying to pay attention to both. Dan laughed softly again before running his hand up and down Phil’s leg. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything. I’ll ‘distract’ you later.” He moved again so that he could raise the arm rest and moved closer to Phil. Like before, he wrapped his arm around Phil and pulled him flush against his side. While part of him wanted everyone to know just who Phil was with, Dan did his best to behave himself. That didn’t mean though that his hand didn’t trail up and down the omega’s side every once and awhile. With Dan’s arm around him he sunk down further into his seat, the movie not seeming nearly as bad. Of course the feeling of Dan’s nimble hand running against his side helped. 

 

Being in the back had its advantages for Dan as well. When the plot slowed some he’d pull Phil over and pressed their lips together. He was eventually brave enough to run his tonnage over Phil’s soft and full bottom lip. Phil though wasn’t nearly as adventurous as Dan was. As soon as the alpha pulled away the omega would glance around quickly to see if anyone had caught them. While Dan craved more, Phil’s face was permanently flushed and by the end of the movie he couldn’t stop stumbling over his words.

 

 

It wasn’t long before the two of them were walking back to the car, Dan’s hand on Phil’s lower back guiding him along. “You know if you get tired of my constant touching just tell me.” He said softly. Dan didn’t know if he could physically live without touching the omega but he’d do anything to ensure the other’s comfort. 

 

“I’m alright, I like it.” Phil admitted, glancing back at Dan. “But I’ll let you know if I get sick of it.” He rolled his eyes but felt a smile playing at his lips. “I didn’t know you were so thoughtful.” 

 

“I’m so thoughtful.” Dan added his own lips curling upwards. “Honestly though, I want you to be comfortable with everything I do.” He said, pulling Phil to a stop as they reached the car. “So I’m going to kiss you again and if you don’t like it feel free to slap me across the face or something.” 

 

“Dan I’m not some kind of southern belle, I’m hardly going to-“His words were cut short though when he felt Dan’s mouth on his own, the other’s hands trialing farther then they’d dared to before. Phil gasped into the kiss, opening his mouth enough for Dan to slip his tongue inside. The kiss was heated and nothing like Phil had ever experienced before. It was a real kiss, like something from the movies. Dan’s own tongue played lightly with Phil’s urging him to do more. 

 

And like that Phil was kissing back, melting into their connection of passion and electricity, if he hadn’t been leaning against the car he might not have stopped himself from hitting the ground when his knees buckled. Dan’s hands were everywhere and Phil didn’t know if he could keep up. But the other seemed to understand and slowed down their actions some. The kiss become less wanting and more loving and Phil couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck, groaning softly. 

 

Finally though when they both started to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen they pulled away with red and spent lips. Phil looked down at ground breathlessly. Dan grinned at Phil’s reaction, knowing it was a good one before hurrying over to the other side of the car to open the door for him. “Am I good kisser?” He asked as Phil climbed in. 

 

 

“You have no idea.” Phil sniffed softly a mixture of embarrassment and elatedness. Dan’s kiss had turned him on just enough to want more. He already missed the feeling of the alpha’s lips moving against his own. Thoughts of Dan’s biting at his neck and his own fingers tugging at dark brown hair filled his mind. 

 

Dan waited until Phil pulled out his house key before pulling him into another lip lock, this time much more gently. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered as he pulled away. “My sweet little omega.” Phil blinked in surprise, Dan had referred to him as his. “You are mine right, Phil?” He asked, his own eyes going wide and almost fearful. Dan was terrified and self-conscious under everything.

 

“And you’re going to be my alpha then?” Phil asked playfully, his fingers playing with Dan’s. “It’s only fair right, that if I’m yours then you’re mine as well…my alpha.” Dan nodded before licking his lips. 

 

“Fair is fair. You’re mine and I’ll be yours.” After a quick goodnight kiss, Dan watched as Phil headed inside, shutting the door behind him before Dan allowed himself to walk back to the car. Overall the night had been an extreme success. He’d never wanted to be anyone’s alpha and he’d never wanted an omega. But Phil had come along and changed everything he’d even known to be true. And Dan was loving every minute of it.

 

“How was it?!” Phil’s mother said as soon as Phil walked through the door right at eleven thirty like promised. “What did you see, what was it like?” He rolled his eyes before allowing himself to flop own on the sofa. She was already in her pajamas but he knew she’d stayed up just to ask him. 

 

“I had a good time with him. We watched It Lives in the Dark and he bought popcorn for me.” 

 

Linda smiled before she grabbed Phil’s hands. Again she wasn’t trying to marry her son off and it certainly wasn’t going to shatter all her dreams for Phil if it didn’t work out. But all mothers wanted someone to treat their children right, like the princes and princesses they were. And it was becoming apparent to both of them that Phil needed more. Like most omegas, he needed an alpha.

 

And when she seen Dan at the door her heart soared and maybe she’d let herself get a bit carried away. A few months shy of eighteen Phil still had plenty of time to find someone, he had the rest of his life. But usually most had mates by the time they graduated. 

 

“Good, that’s good!” She sighed in relief. “I love you…I hope it doesn’t feel like I’m putting too much pressure on you. I just want you to know that whatever you do I will always be proud and love you just the same.” She patted his hands softly before getting off the sofa. Sometime she didn’t know if she was doing the right thing for her son or not. But by the look of it, everything was turning out just fine. She said goodnight and reminded Phil not to stay up too late before she headed to bed herself. 

 

Phil found himself alone in the living room, only a floor lamp and the glow of the TV lit the room. For once everything felt right in the world. He’d half expected to be alone for the rest of his life. Was it wrong to be thinking so far into the future? It was their first date but his hopes were high and he couldn’t help but allow himself to visualize. 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket though, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to reality. While he figured it would be Dan it was actually Chris sending him a message. He cocked his head to the side as he read the message. 

 

**_Chris, 11: 41 Pm: YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH DAN?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!? Phil sighed before sliding his finger across the phone to reply._ **

 

**_Phil, 11: 43 Pm: Because I was busy being on a date with Dan!_ **

 

Instantly another message flashed across his phone. 

 

 ** _Chris, 11:45 pm: Phil oh my God you have to tell me everything! WHEN DID ALL OF THIS EVEN TRANSPIRE?!_**

 

 ** _Phil, 11: 47 pm: Enough with the caps! I don’t know, it happened really fast but I like Dan a lot. Like a whole lot, you aren’t upset are you?_**

 

**_Chris, 11: 48 Pm: No I’m not upset! I knew he liked you. Really he was like a little boy picking on his crush. JC that’s cute._ **

 

**_Phil, 11:50 Pm: How do you know, does he talk about me?_ **

 

**_Chris, 11: 52 Pm: Only all the time. So tell me how far you got ;)_ **

 

Phil huffed slightly before shoving the phone back in his pocket, he could deal with his friend later. In the meantime he just wanted to think about Dan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were all so sweet and excited about the new chapter and when the next would be out. I wasn't going to do this but I decided that I'd put in a little more work for the night and bring you another chapter. It's pretty irrelevant but after reading all the comments I felt compelled to add one more. I know it's not much and it's short but I wanted to like give you a gift or something.

After that first date everything seemed to move along smoothly. Phil’s parents adored Dan and while Phil had only gotten to meet Dan’s mother, they instantly hit it off. There was one thing Phil hadn’t been counting on though. And that was Dan’s tendency to be overprotective. He couldn’t really blame him, especially after the incident in the hallway weeks ago. 

 

“Dan you don’t have to walk me to every class.” Phil said as he let the alpha lead him around the school. “I know it’s been making you late, I don’t want you to get detention or something because of me.” 

 

“I don’t care if I get detention, it’s not a big deal. Just let me walk you okay, it makes me happy.” Phil glanced at Dan, he was giving him a look that Phil couldn’t say no to. 

 

“As long as it makes you happy.” Phil sighed gently but smiled despite himself. He couldn’t complain and besides it was rather enjoyable having Dan’s undivided attention. He was constantly there and while Phil thought might have hated have that constant presence, he found that he liked it. He also liked when the other omegas looked at them, Dan was one more alpha they wouldn’t be getting. 

 

“It does, now I’ll see you after class.” Phil nodded at Dan’s words before pressing a quick kiss the other’s cheek. Dan hummed in approval before he gently nudged Phil inside the class room, waiting until the other found his seat before taking off to his own class. Thankfully they shared most classes together but the ones they didn’t had become a slight inconvenience. While Phil was in the humanities hall Dan was running all the way over to the science department. 

 

Meanwhile Phil always ended up waiting five minutes after class for Dan to come panting up to the door, breathless and joking about how horrifying out of shape he was. Of course today was no different. “Sorry, just…give me a minute.” Phil frowned as Dan rested his hands on his knees. 

 

“How fast were you running, if you don’t get detention for being late you’re going to get one for trying to run a ten yard dash down the halls.” Phil tutted as Dan finally caught his breath. “Please don’t run so fast, or at least let me meet you half way.” 

 

“I just don’t want you to have to wait for me.” Phil could almost detect a whine in his alpha’s voice. “Come on, let’s go to lunch.” Phil was slowly getting used to being attached to the alpha’s hip. It seemed like the rest of the school was as well. Dan Howell, the most wanted unobtainable alpha had finally been obtained. Phil knew it was wrong to be proud of that but sometimes, in moments of weakness, he’d allow himself the small indulgence. Dan wasn’t the only one showing off his other half. 

 

“Damn it.” Dan hissed, causing Phil to turn from his spot in line. “I left my book bag in biology. I gotta go grab it real quick. I’ll be right back.” Dan groaned, nearly throwing his head back. The biology lab was all the way on the other side of the school. “Grab me something?” 

 

“Do you even need to ask?” Phil laughed, nudging him gently with his elbow. “Go get it and I’ll pick you out something.” Dan gave the omega a thankful smile before dashing out of the cafeteria. It was still early, PJ and Chris weren’t even there yet. Dan would have plenty of time to grab his things and eat too.

 

After grabbing a couple slices of pizza off the line and two bottles of juice he headed over to the usual table and pulled out his phone to distract himself until Dan returned and the other two bothered to show up. It wasn’t long before someone else showed up though. Phil spun around when he felt a small tap on his shoulder, nearly dropping his phone in the process. 

 

“Sorry, you’re in my history class right?” The alpha asked, stepping back to give Phil some room. “I have an omega I’m not trying anything here.” Phil recognized the blond and his sense of fear started to reside. “I was just wondering if you could help me out, I’m confused about the project Stout assigned us.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re Elyar right?” Phil turned in his seat so that he could fully look at him. He knew for a fact that the other was currently with an omega named Julie. “Did you forget when it was due?” He asked, trying to understand what problem Elyar could be having. 

 

“Sort of. Did he did say it needed to be ten pages, that’s a lot. I haven’t even started yet.” Elyar did look a bit hopeless as he stood there almost franticly. “And he listed all these topics but I don’t remember all of them and I can’t find anyone in my group…I just don’t know what I’m doing.” 

 

“Slow down, slow down. Here let me get my paper out.” Phil said, honestly trying to help the other out. Elyar sat down next to him as he waited. Phil could smell the worry on him and being the good person he was, sought to change it. 

 

“Now, it’s due the 29th so you’ve got some time to work on it but you need to get started.” Phil pulled the study guide out and slid it across the table. “You have to include at least five topics, two papers on each and don’t forget-” Suddenly Dan was roughly grabbing the other alpha by the back of his shirt and yanking him to the floor. “Dan what the hell!” Phil yelped as he hurried out of his seat “What are you doing?!” 

 

Dan ignored Phil’s protest as he balled his fist. “What the hell are you doing? Why are you talking to him?” Elyar looked shocked to say the least, he held his hands up in a sign of subtle submission as he hauled himself off the floor. “What makes you think can just talk to my omega, huh!?” Dan barked, catching the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. By that time Chris and PJ had showed up. PJ looked a little more conflicted while Chris just looked frustrated and disappointed. 

 

“I was just asking him about the history project, what’s your problem?” Elyar took a couple more steps back, worried that Dan might launch a full blow attack. 

 

“Dan stop, he’s telling the truth. He was asking for help!” Dan turned, his face hard and edged and Phil instantly wanted to submit as well. He growled softly at the omega, warning Phil not to interfere. Phil lowered his eyes and quickly moved away from the two. Chris was there to pull the other to his side.

 

“Not right now, Phil.” Chris mumbled into his ear. It wasn’t wise to get between two alphas. “Better wait a second before you start scolding him.” Which they both knew Dan deserved but neither wanted to do it right that second. 

 

“Look I’m sorry, it’s not going to happen again. He’s yours, I get it man.” Still Dan bared his teeth, everyone could smell the fear and anger coming from the two of them. It was in that moment that Phil looked around and wondered where the hell a teacher was, principle, school counselor, hell Phil would have taken the janitor at that point. “Seriously, I won’t have anything to do with him.” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Dan’s words were venomous and dangerous as he raised his first, making a move to hit the other alpha who clearly didn’t want to fight with anyone. Maybe it was the fire in Dan’s eyes or the look of worry in Elyar’s that made Phil pull roughly away from Chris. 

 

“Daniel Howell!” Phil yelled, his voice coming out stronger than he’d ever expected it to. Suddenly he wasn’t afraid, it his was Dan. The same alpha that he adored and he wasn’t about to let him hurt someone for no reason. “Don’t you dare hit him!” 

 

Dan froze before he slowly looked over, Phil’s shrill voice had snapped him out of his rage. He winced softly when he seen the expression on his omega’s face, he lowered his head just enough to appear apologetic and ashamed.

 

At first he couldn’t understand why Phil was defending the other but he quickly realized that there was no actual danger. Dan dropped his hand dejectedly. He knew he was in trouble with the other. He backed away from the blond alpha, creating a large gap between the two them. Slowly but surely the other students’ eyes started to trail away, the whispers still audible though. Truth be told it wasn’t anything new, the school couldn’t go a week without alphas going head to head over some reason. 

 

“Get over here right now.” Phil spat, his blues eyes narrowed and like that Dan was shuffling over to the omega and his group of friends. So it seemed that the world had finally found someone who could chase Dan up a tree. Or at the very least sooth his inner alpha. “I know you thought I needed your protection but he was asking for homework help.” 

 

“I-I didn’t know that I…I thought that…and he was so close, I could smell him and I wasn’t going to let him hurt you.” Phil’s eyes softened. “Are you mad?” No, Phil wasn’t mad. Dan was just doing what came natural to him. The omega knew though that from there on out he was going to have to be more careful about who he talked to and when. 

 

“I’m not mad, I should have waited to help him until you got there. But you knew he didn’t want to fight, he was trying to tell you that. If I could smell his mate on him then so could you.” Dan swallowed thickly before nodding his head. “I love you and how protective you are, I wouldn’t change it for the world. But next time think a little longer before you act.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Dan whispered as he pulled Phil in to nuzzle softly against his cheek. “I’ll behave.” Phil laughed adoringly at how the alpha went from terrifying to sweet and cuddly in a matter of seconds. He nuzzled back, letting Dan know that all was forgiven. Still it gave him a taste of what Dan was capable of if anything actually did happen. Phil knew he was safe with Dan, in more ways than one. 

 

“Now why can’t you mind like that?” Chris asked, turning to look at PJ. “Now he listens to his omega, take notes.” PJ threw his hands up in exasperation. 

 

“Oh yeah, he nearly gets in a fight and you’re telling me to be more like him.” PJ crossed his arms before letting himself plop down into his seat. “Can we just have lunch before Dan wolfs out again?” And like that things seemed to go back to normal much to everyone’s relief. As it turned out Phil was very fair about the whole ordeal. He didn’t even bring it back up. 

 

However PJ wasn’t nearly as willing to let it go as everyone seemed to be. “And then Dan was all like ‘I’ll kick your ass cause I’m a big bad alpha!’ It was hilarious.” PJ laughed only proving to irritate Dan more. “And then he went ‘Smell how macho I am’ God I about lost it.” 

 

“It wasn’t fucking funny PJ, I got pissed off alright. And I didn’t say half that shit, I should know because I was there.” Under the table Phil reached out to grab onto the other’s hand, trying to calm him down and bring his blood pressure back to a normal level. 

 

“Dan’s right, it was sort of scary.” Phil added before taking a sip of his drink. “Don’t tease him, it’s his instincts.” He said, defending the alpha. Chris nodded in agreement next to them. 

 

“Oh come on, it was kind of funny. I thought it was funny anyway. You guys need to lighten up.” In that moment though PJ really hadn’t found it that humorous, he was more focused on if he was going to have run in to help Dan or not. But now that the drama was over he figured he could have a laugh about it. 

 

“Yeah, act your damn age.” Dan mumbled, while there hadn’t been a fight his pride was still aching from getting yelled at by his omega in front of everyone, worthy of it or not. 

 

“Like that’s ever going to happen, if PJ acted his age for five minutes the world would fall into an everlasting state of tranquility and I could stop taking sleeping pills.” Chris mumbled, rubbing his temples for a second. “But I still love him.” 

 

“You better.” Chris added as he finished off his lunch with the rest of them. While everything had seemingly calmed down. Phil could sense the change happening between him and Dan. It was like they were becoming more real. Not that they weren’t before but it was as if they had finally started to settle down into their roles as alpha and omega in every sense.

 

Up until that point it was like neither of them fully understood what made them tick. There was a new appreciation for what they were. Phil had often said that he wished he was a beta like his parents but he now knew that being an omega was in his blood, it was part of him. Just like being an alpha was part of Dan. The two of them came together to make something wonderful and precious. While they’re biology would always be ingrained them, together they made the other complete.


	11. Chapter 11

Dan sat down at the kitchen table, still half asleep and only half alert. He poured himself a bowl of cereal in hopes that the sugar would help wake him up. He didn’t want to have to resort to coffee but he would if he had to. “Morning.” He mumbled to the two adults in the room. Both his mother and father looked wide awake and ready to tackle the day. 

 

 

“Morning Hun, did you sleep well?” Dan nodded to his mother, sending her a sleepy smile. She nodded back in approval as she poured him a glass of orange juice and sat it down on the table for him. “Oh I wanted to let you know that I called the trip adviser, I went ahead and canceled that summer thing of yours.” Dan dropped his spoon before spinning around in his seat to look at her. 

 

 

“What, you mean the Australia trip?” He asked in shock. “Mum what are you talking about, you know I’m going, it’s been paid for. I already have my ticket and everything, what do you mean you canceled it?” He couldn’t have heard her right. 

 

 

Westville had a program that Dan had waited three years to be invited to. Every year it sent a group of students to a different country for two months to study a different culture and broaden a student’s horizons. That year’s trip was to Australia, while it wasn’t the place Dan had wanted to go he’d finally been given the chance and he wasn’t about to pass that up. It looked wonderful on future applications and resumes. If you did well in the two month program Westville offered up more opportunities. He’d kept his grades up, showed an interest in the program, completed volunteer work, and overall worked hard to meet all the requirements.

 

“Don’t worry son, your mother talked to them and they’re willing to give us a full refund.” His father added, taking another sip of his coffee. “I told her to let you talk to the adviser but she went ahead and did it for you.” 

 

 

Dan shook his head. “Why would you do that, I didn’t want you to do that.” He was too confused to sound angry, had he missed something? He had one summer left before his final year, he’d wanted to do something meaningful with it.

 

 

“Honey, you can’t just pack up and go away for two months, you’re someone’s alpha. How do you think Phil’s going to feel being alone for two months while you’re out doing God knows what?” His mother huffed, not fully comprehending what her son didn’t understand. 

 

 

“I’m not going to be doing ‘God knows what’ I’m going to be learning shit, you know that!” Dan snapped, looking at her like she’d grown two heads. What did Phil have to do anything, while he hadn’t talked to the omega about the trip, he knew he’d understand. Two months really wasn’t that long, sure he’d miss him but it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

 

 

“Hey language.” His father sighed, pushing his cup away. “And we know that, but you can’t expect Phil to. Omega’s don’t like being without their alpha, it’s hardly fair to him. How would you feel about him going away over the summer for two months?” 

 

 

Dan paused as he took the thought into consideration. ‘I wouldn’t like it.’ He thought to himself. ‘But if it was something he really wanted to do I’d let him. I’d understand, wouldn’t I?’ It was more than Dan just having a summer holiday, it was a chance to excel and get ahead. 

 

 

“Things are changing, you have someone else you need to think about now. You’re going to have include your omega in on everything. And there are going to be sacrifices you have to make, Dan. It’s the way it is. Life isn’t all about you anymore, the welfare of someone else is in your hands.” His mother frowned, grabbing a dishtowel and wiping down the counter. 

 

 

“We’re not even bonded yet! I think he can handle himself for two months.” Dan’s father sighed again, not liking the attitude that was being dished out. “This isn’t fair, I didn’t sign up for this. What about what I want, what about my dreams?” 

 

 

“They come second. You know this, what have I been telling you for your whole life Daniel?” Dan stared at his father in disbelief. He’d always encouraged him to go after what he wanted, what changed? “If you're half the alpha you claim to be you’re going to put your omega first. I suggest you get your priorities straight. An omega depends on you, bonded or not.”

 

“You’re meant to be on my side. This isn’t about Phil, if I had known you weren’t going to let me go I wouldn’t have worked so hard last summer. It’s not like we have a baby and a house together.” 

 

 

“But it is about Phil, it’s going to be about him for the rest of your life Dan.” His father was close to pulling his hair, was it really that hard to understand? He’d taught Dan what it meant to be an alpha but apparently he still had some learning to do. “And even if you don’t bond with him there will be another omega and you’ll still have to put them firs. Are you with me? What are you going to do when you have children, huh?” 

 

 

Dan didn’t bother to respond, he silently got up from the table and headed straight back to his room, mumbling something about going out.

 

 

As he stepped into his room he gently lowered himself down onto his bed. He could live without going to Australia, that wasn’t what bothered him so much. This was exactly why he hadn’t wanted to be with anyone in the first place. He knew he’d have to give up more than he wanted to. He cared about Phil more than he’d ever cared about anyone before. But all he could picture was his dreams going up in smoke. There were things he wanted to pursue and at that moment it felt like it was the beginning of the end for him. It was selfish and he knew it but Dan wasn’t ready to settle down. He had his whole life ahead of him. 

 

 

And was it really fair to Phil? An alpha who still wanted to run wild for a couple more years? No omega wanted that. They wanted someone with a good education, someone with a great job, somebody who provided for them. An alpha who was ready to settle down and have a family. An alpha who was ready and willing to put them first and foremost. Dan wanted to be there for Phil but he didn’t know if he could give him that. Could he be that stability that Phil needed in his life?  
He sniffled softly, Dan had no answers to give himself. All he knew was that he’d promised Phil they’d spend the day together. He forced himself to pull it together long enough to get dressed and text the omega back.

 

 

It was one of those days where the cold did more than just nip at your nose. In Phil’s opinion the cold was practically gnawing on his bones. It looked like it would rain at any moment but still Dan and him had ventured out. 

 

 

The park might not have been the most romantic place but neither seemed to care. “Want to swing?” Phil asked lightly while held tightly to Dan’s hand. Partly for warmth and partly for the sake of being close. The two of them were the only ones there, probably seeing how everyone in their right mind was someplace with heating. 

 

“Yeah, if that’s what you want.” Dan knew Phil had been thinking. For the last couple of days he’d been on the quiet and reserved side. Dan couldn’t figure out what was wrong or what had been on the other’s mind. Ever since the ‘almost fight’ in the cafeteria Phil hadn’t exactly been the same. “I’ll push you.” Then again he’d been caught up in his own thoughts as well. 

 

 

Phil smiled as he hopped up onto the swing and gripped the cold chains as Dan stepped behind him. “You know I haven’t been pushed on a swing since I was probably like eight or something.” He said as Dan pulled the omega back by his seat, taking a couple quick steps back before letting go. 

 

 

“Really?” Dan forced a soft laugh, there was no reason for Phil to know that his soul was suffocating. “I always liked to do it myself.” He said as he pushed the omega as soon as the swing came close once again. Dan trailed back into silence and Phil didn’t seem like he had much to say either, they spent the next fifteen minutes like that. Neither of them speaking but each knowing that there was something unsaid and hanging in the air. 

 

“Dan…do you remember the fight?” Phil asked softly. Dan held back a sigh, so the omega was still mad about it. He’d thought he’d gotten off the hook with that one. “I said something and I guess I didn’t really think about it, I don’t think either of us did.” Dan furrowed his eyebrows, still though he stayed quite in order to give Phil the chance to talk. “I know you were really upset up and I was just blurting things out…I didn’t even realize I’d said it.” 

 

 

“What are you talking about?” Dan asked as he pulled Phil to a stop so that they could properly talk. He moved over to the swing next to Phil, taking a seat before adding, “I remember PJ making fun of me and then feeling guilty afterwards…what did you say?” 

 

 

“Well…” Phil hesitated for a moment, he was starting to get nervous all over again. “I said I loved you. I didn’t exactly want to say it like that but…and then I didn’t get the chance to talk to you about it. I doubt you even heard me.” Phil’s voice shook as he spoke. It had never been the plan to add ‘I love you’ to the scolding he’d given the alpha. But it had happened and he didn’t just want to forget it. 

 

 

Dan stared for a moment, unsure of what to say. “Yeah I guess I wasn’t listening very well. I was having a bit of an adrenaline rush and all. It’s not that I don’t listen to you, I’m usually not that…distracted.” 

 

 

Phil smiled at him but it was a worried one and Dan’s stomach started to twist painfully. He loved every smile Phil gave him but that one? He didn’t like that one at all. “Right, well um…bad timing I know, but I-I love you.” He continued to stare at Dan almost pleadingly, blues eyes locked onto brown as he waited expectantly. 

 

 

“Oh.” Dan whispered softly. Part of him filled with a warm and brilliant feeling. While the other part of him wanted to run as far as he could. It was that feeling he’d gotten when he first met Phil, he felt like the walls were closing in on him and there was nowhere to go. 

 

 

On the other swing Phil could almost hear his heart break. “You don’t have to say it back!” He added quickly, shaking his head for affect. “I know it’s really soon…and I shouldn’t have even brought it up. God I’m stupid, you didn’t even hear me say it. I never should have said anything.” Phil rambled while tears started to prick his eyes. 

 

 

“It’s not that…you know I feel the same way.” Dan mumbled as looked off somewhere past Phil. He wanted to say it back but the words of his parents still clogged his thoughts. Again he thought of his life and his future. Did being with Phil really mean he’d have to put aside every dream he’d ever had, did he have to sacrifice everything? 

 

 

“Can you say it? I mean can you say it back to me?” Phil asked weakly, he was doing everything he could not to let the tears fall. Mentally he was yelling at himself, why he’d actually thought this was going to go over well was beyond him. Still he was hoping against all hope that Dan was going to say it back. 

 

 

Dan and Phil sat there for what seemed like forever. The only sound was the squeaky chain of the one empty swing left as he wind forced it back and forth. Dan had long since given up on looking at those pained eyes of Phil’s, instead his own eyes were glued to the ground. It didn’t take long for Phil to understand Dan’s silence. 

 

 

“It’s raining.” Phil whispered as he glanced up at the sky. The frigid drops sprinkled down onto his pale cheeks and mixed with the hot tears that had begun to spill. “I think we should go.” Phil swallowed the painful lump his throat as he slid off the swing, waiting for Dan to do the same. 

 

 

“Yeah I guess it is.” Dan added, still not finding it in him to look at the omega. He offered his hand to Phil but wasn’t surprised when it was met with emptiness. “I’m sorry, you know that right?” He asked as they made their way past the streets and sidewalks before making it to Phil’s neighborhood. “I just need some time.” He said as he finally looked up at Phil. Instantly Dan wished he hadn’t, the omega looked so defeated. Dan knew he was trying to hide the heartache but it was written all over his face. 

 

 

“No I just…I know that Dan. I understand. I’m willing to give you all the time you need. I’d never push you, even if you can’t stay it back I still love you.” Phil sighed, giving Dan another pained smile. “I feel a bit rejected but…I’m still your omega if you’re still my alpha.” Dan shifted again and opened his mouth to say something. But when nothing came out Phil sighed again knowingly. “Or do you need time for that too?” 

 

 

“Phil no, I’m just going through something right now. I’m sorry, I’m not trying to hurt you.” Dan wanted to cry too right then. He could sense the hurt on Phil, he could smell it. It made his protective instincts kick in. He wanted to comfort him, take away all the bad feelings and tell him how everything would be okay. But he was the one who’d hurt the omega. He reached out to grab onto him but Phil was too fast. He quickly stepped back, not bothering to hide his unhappiness. 

 

 

“I think I might need some time as well, maybe we both do.” Dan had never seen Phil’s current expression before. He’d never hurt anyone like how Phil was hurting. Instantly he wished he could take back his words just to make him feel better. “So I think I need to go now.” Phil looked down at the ground and the puddles that had started to form. 

 

 

“I’m not breaking up with you…if that’s what you think I’m doing.” Dan attempted feebly, wanting to make that clear to Phil. The omega shook his head, giving Dan his own apologetic look. It was Dan’s turn to feel somewhat rejected. “Phil?” He asked again starting to get scared himself. 

 

“If I’m honest, I don’t really know what you want from me right now. But I know you’re in pain too. Something is bothering you and its bad because if it wasn’t you wouldn’t be doing this. You’ve got feeling as well and I might not understand them but I hope you figure them out.” Phil hesitated before going on. “So go home, work on whatever you need to and I’ll…work on this.” He moved his hand between them to of them, referring to what had just happened. “I’m here if you need me. Just let me know if it works out okay?” Phil turned around not able to look at the alpha anymore. “Or when you’ve had enough time.” 

 

 

Dan stood there in shock, he didn’t know what had just happened. One minute he was Phil’s alpha and the next…well he wasn’t sure anymore. “I haven’t walked you home though.” Dan’s own voice waivered as he tried to get Phil to turn back around. He wanted to run after him and convince Phil that he’d been wrong. He didn’t want to lose him but he didn’t want to be tied down either. Regardless of his confliction his feet stayed put, not once moving. 

 

 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll be fine.” Phil called out still not turning around as he kept moving. The tears fell and his heart hurt more than it ever had. Already he was starting to forget what happiness felt like. He wanted to scream, beg, and sob, anything to make Dan stay. ‘I might be the one walking away but he’s the one who’s leaving.’ Phil thought to himself. God it felt like somebody had reached into his chest and yanked his heart out before tossing it on the ground. He didn’t know he could hurt so much, he’d never realized it was possible. Just like he’d never realized it was possible to love someone so much either. It took everything he had not to break down right there.

 

Phil kept walking though, not once looking back until he reached his front door. For all he knew Dan could still be standing there in the rain. If Dan needed time he could give him that. It didn’t matter that he was practically in agony, he wanted Dan to have everything he’d ever wanted. And that was the irony of it all. Phil was the one willing to put Dan and his needs first. Phil was the one who knew he’d be just fine sacrificing anything he needed to as long as it made Dan happy. “If he needs to chase the sun or whatever than he should do that.” Phil mumbled before pushed his front door open and stepping to the warmth. While the heating was on full blast, Phil felt none of it. He’d gone numb.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that there is a strong mention of rape. This could be triggering to some of you so read with caution.

“Phil is everything alright?” Linda asked as Phil walked slowly into their house. It wasn’t hard to tell that something wasn’t right, he looked distant and quietly devastated. She quickly stopped what she was doing to rush over to her son. “What happened?” It came out as more of a demand than a question. 

 

“I don’t know if Dan and I are together anymore.” He mumbled weakly before using the sleeves of his jumper to wipe away the tears. “I think I want to be alone.” He sniffled softly as he edged away from her. Linda nodded before running a hand over his cheek. She couldn’t help him this time. 

 

“I just don’t understand how you don’t know though.” She whispered, how could you not? Phil shrugged as he swallowed a hiccup. He knew he must look pathetic crying and shaking in the living room but he couldn’t stop himself. “Tell me what to do, tell me how to help you.” She offered as she pulled him into an embrace despite his halfhearted attempts to stop her. 

 

“Don’t make me go back there, please, let me go back to Eastbrook. Dan doesn’t want me, I can’t go back.” He sobbed allowing himself to breakdown. His mother shushed him. She wished she could have kept him from heartache. But this wasn’t something she could make better with a kiss and a band aid. 

 

Getting up and going to school the next day had been hell for Dan. It was as if all his senses had dulled and the world that was once a kaleidoscope of colors had settled into a dark gray. He hadn’t bothered to tell his parents but he was sure they knew. They hadn’t said anything but he knew disappointment when he seen it. Already he was missing Phil. 

 

He would have skipped class that day but he knew he’d have to face Phil at some point. There wasn’t any rush though to walk into the building. First hour came and went and it didn’t take long for Dan to realize that Phil hadn’t showed up at all. There was no one to talk to in class, no one to laugh with in the halls, no hand to hold. Dan sighed softly as he shuffled along, he could take his time getting to class now that he didn’t have to walk Phil to his. 

 

“Thank God.” He mumbled as he noticed Chris and PJ by one of their lockers, he couldn’t remember. They probably shared one anyway. “Hey, what are you guys doing?” Dan asked, finally being able to break the silence that had followed him around all day. 

 

“Oh, hello Asshole.” Chris said, slamming the locker shut. “Not much, just furthering our education.” So they’d talked to Phil already. Dan figured something like that would happen. But they’d get over it, if he could so could they. 

 

“Don’t be like that…” Dan frowned, shifting on his heels uncomfortably. “I know you’ve already talked to him but I did what was best for both of us.” PJ raised an eyebrow at him, neither of them looked very happy. “I’m not ready for anything so serious…and Phil is. I don’t know what you want me to say.” 

 

“It’s your life, I just hope you know what you’re doing.” PJ said as he leaned up against the lockers. He was about to say something else before Chris cut him off. 

 

“No, don’t give him that shit. If you’re not ready to grow up that’s fine but the way you did it was really fucked up. Phil was the best thing that ever happened to you. You’re going to realize just how badly you messed up. You were lucky and you know what’s even worse? He was our friend too.” By the time Chris had finished his rant, his face was red and angry. The omega was almost out breath from trying to get everything out so quickly. Both alphas looked taken back by his outburst. 

 

For once PJ didn’t have anything to add. Chris summed everything up well enough. “You don’t know anything. Not everyone can be like you two.” Dan spat. “Some of us want to live, some of us want freedom.” He quickly turned. He had nothing else to say to either of them. It was clear they’d taken sides and it wasn’t his side they were on. 

 

“I know he’s at home right now with his parents. He’s waiting for them to decide if he can go back to Eastbrook or not.” Chris retorted as he folded his arms across his chest. “I wouldn’t count on seeing him again.” Dan stopped in his tracks as a pang of hurt washed over him. That couldn’t happen, of course he’d see Phil again…right?

 

“What?” He asked as he turned back around. “He’s going back to Eastbrook?” He asked softly as the anger drained out of him. “Like he’s not coming back?” PJ shook his head while Chris continued to stare angrily. 

 

“He wants to go back, his parents are talking it over now.” The other alpha added almost sadly. While Chris might have given up on Dan’s love life, he hadn’t. “It’s not too late though, maybe you can go talk to him…if you want to that is.” 

 

Dan only shook his head in return. Phil wouldn’t want to talk to him anyway. He’d gotten the freedom he’d longed for. This was what he’d wanted. “No, he doesn’t want talk to me right now.” 

 

“Who are we going to hang out with now?” Chris asked, a serious expression on his face. “Dan’s an asshole and Phil’s gone.”

 

“God Damn it, we’ve been over this! You hang out with each other, stop thinking of yourselves as some kind of strange singular being.” Dan barked in frustration. Chris looked like he wanted to say something else but PJ stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“We got to go, Chris has a biology project or something.” Dan didn’t understand and they didn’t know if he ever would. 

 

“Chris doesn’t even have biology.” Dan mumbled as he watched them walk off. Not before Chris turned around and said, ‘Goodbye asshole’ loud enough for half the people in the hall to hear. 

 

Dan spent the rest of the day feeling more alone then he ever had. Regret started to build up inside, reaching his heart and clenching it painfully. He couldn’t figure it out, he was meant to be happy not choked up and on verge of tears. Dan had no idea that he would physically feel every hour without the omega. 

 

The alpha knew he’d be bothered but this was more than just an uncomfortable feeling. It was painful, he’d cried, he’d paced his bedroom, he’d yelled at himself and anyone who bothered to talk to him. Nothing seemed to help. “Why am I so miserable?” He asked himself, it was only his third day without Phil but already he was contemplating calling him. 

 

Freedom was nothing but missing Phil as it turned out. Dan had missed his scent, his eyes, his soft skin, his bright smile. “Stop!” He yelled, willing himself to stop thinking about the omega. He could feel the tears start to sting his eyes again. It had been three days since he’d slept properly, eating was a task, and even breathing was starting to become a chore. “I can’t do this.” He felt like he was losing his mind. 

 

“Dan who are you yelling at?” He hardly looked over when his father came in without warning. Dan shook his head in dismissal. 

 

“No one, I’m just thinking.” He mumbled, taking a seat on the bed. He didn’t have much to say and especially not to his father. But the man sat down anyway like Dan knew he would.

 

“Well you’re thinking awfully loud. Are you missing Phil, yet?” Of course he was. Dan knew everyone knew already. It was impossible to overlook his misery. The sadness had taken over his life and he’d stopped caring who knew by the second day. “You know alpha’s need their omega just as much.”

 

“I don’t even know if he’s my omega anymore, I just…he asked me if he still was and…I couldn’t say anything.” Dan admitted sadly. “I don’t think this is what I want anymore.” Dan couldn’t even think straight. Every thought focused around Phil. It was if something else entirely was pulling him towards the other. 

 

“Do you think you should talk to him, he’s not heartless you know.” Dan scoffed before looking away. Why would Phil want to talk to him, what kind of second chance did he deserve. He’d already proved himself unworthy of Phil’s affection. “You know I didn’t think you’d go and break up with him after your mother and I said what we did.” 

 

“I did though didn’t I?” Dan hissed. He knew it was his fault but he needed an outlet. If only for a couple seconds he wanted to blame someone beside himself. “Guess you didn’t think that out very well did you.” 

 

“Dan, one day you’re going to understand. I don’t expect you to right now but I hope you have enough common sense to talk to him. You either need to fix this or try to find a way to feel better. You staying up here in your room all day isn’t helping either of you.” Dan didn’t say anything, he had nothing he could say. 

 

“I’ll talk to him.” He mumbled after a moment. He doubted he could make anything worse. It didn’t get any worse than this. Dan had never pictured himself slipping into despair for an omega but if there was a way to stop his turmoil he had to try. 

 

At Phil’s house things were surprisingly calmer. That and Phil was better at hiding his distress than Dan was. While his parents hadn’t agreed to let him go back to his omega school, they had allowed him to take a week off to get his thoughts together. For the last couple of days he’d managed to get up and shower, eat, work on school assignments. All which were his basic fundaments of living. While his suffrage was buried deep Phil was doing well at keeping it from touching the surface. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind us going, because your father and I have no problem staying home with you.” His mother said softly as took a seat on the sofa next to him. “We can visit Grandma anytime.” Phil shook his head. He knew that if anything he needed some time alone. 

 

“I want you to go, I’ll be fine for three days.” Phil loved his grandparents and normally went with them but he didn’t think he could find the energy to pretend in front of them as well. “It’s only a couple of days. I’ll probably just catch up on my work and get ready to go back to school.” 

 

His mother sighed softly but nodded. “Thank you for being understanding Phil. You know I’ve really underestimated you. If it was me I would have been completely shattered.” He knew she was only trying to help but the words struck him wrong, reminded him of how awful he really felt. Rejection was hard enough without being reminded how well he was holding up. 

 

“I’m fine.” He smiled shortly at her before standing up. “I think I’m going to just…clean my room or something.” She smiled back before standing up with him. 

 

“Alright, I’m going to go and finish packing for the weekend, I’ll let you know when we’re about ready to leave.” Phil nodded in return before forcing himself up the stairs and to his room. 

 

He looked around his cluttered space and instantly thought of how Dan’s was always clean. It was funny how it was the little things that always convinced him he would actually break at any moment. The worst part was that he couldn’t remember how he felt before. He longed to hear Dan’s voice and to see his face again. The alpha might not have wanted what Phil could give him but Phil knew he’d still take anything Dan offered. 

 

Slowly he picked up the clothes off his floor and put them away. He made his bed and straightened up the shelves in his room. His room might have looked better but his own insides still felt the same. You could make the outside look tidy and put together but the inside was not as easy to pick up. Broken pieces of his heart still rested inside of him. Afterwards he headed back down stairs, knowing his parents would be about ready to make the trip his grandparents. 

 

“Hey, just in time to say goodbye.” His father smiled as he grabbed his keys off the coffee table. “We left you some money for pizza, it’s in the kitchen. You have everyone’s phone number.” His father said while his mother frowned before pulling him into another tight hug. 

 

“I’m sorry it’s been such an awful week for you. Are you sure you don’t want us to stay…or maybe you could come with us after all.” Phil shook his head but returned her hug. 

 

“I’m fine, really. I think a couple days alone might help. Besides this isn’t the first time I haven’t went with you.” She looked sadly at him but nodded again. 

 

“Alright just call us if you need anything. You know we’ll drive straight back.” She grabbed her purse before glancing at her husband. “I think we’ve got anything, well everything but Phil.” She joked, trying to hide her own worry. 

 

“He’ll be fine, now I don’t want to hit traffic.” After saying goodbye, Phil was somewhat relived when he shut the door behind them. In a sense they had been smothering him, making it impossible to be sad. He loved his parents but they had refused to just let him be sad alone.

 

The first thing he did after they left was let himself fall back onto an overstuffed arm chair wondering when the tears would wash over him. Despite his sadness Phil was restless and when the tears never came he found that he was more frustrated than depressed. There was an itch under his skin that didn’t seem to go away and he longed for Dan even more. The omega ran his hands over his face, willing himself to feel something besides agitation. After another five minutes of waiting Phil decided there was no point, he wondered around the house for a bit, trying to find something to keep himself busy with.

 

Phil couldn’t figure it out. Not yet at least. He was compelled to walk around the house, fuming about how Dan wasn’t there. He’d been irritated but now he was just angry. “He should be here, he’s not meant to leave me.” Phil bit, tears finally starting to fall. Tears of anger or sadness he couldn’t care less at the moment. For the first time since that day in the park, Phil honestly felt like an omega without their alpha. He yanked lightly at the strands of his hair, he needed Dan, counted on him to make everything okay again. 

 

“Where are you going, it’s getting late don’t you think?” His mother chided from the kitchen as she spotted Dan grabbing his jacket from the hall closet. 

 

“To apologize to Phil.” He mumbled back, a look of determination in his eyes. In Dan’s mind he was on a mission, a very important one that he couldn’t be stopped from. It was like an unseen force that was pulling him towards the omega. 

 

“Next time you need to apologize to Phil I’d appreciate it if you did it earlier in the afternoon and not at...” She paused to look at the clock before continuing. “Almost ten on a weeknight.” But Dan had already closed the door leaving her standing in the kitchen and mumbling about alphas and how they never listened. 

 

 

Dan had no way of knowing though that Phil had already left his own house ten minutes ago. He would have called or texted but he felt like he needed to see the omega in person. He never would have dreamed that Phil would have taken off on his own to find him. 

 

“At least it’s not raining.” Dan mumbled as he pulled his jacket closer in an attempt to ward off the cold. It was dark but the street lights provided enough light for him to walk along the empty street. Driving would have been better but he hadn’t had time to think about that. Like always Dan had rushed around without taking the time to think out a plan. As far as he knew the plan was to apologize to Phil and let him know that he’d made up his mind. He just hopped Phil would give him a second chance. 

 

Also he wished that Phil’s house was closer. Seven blocks was a long way when he so much to say. If anything the walk gave him time to think about how exactly he was going to say everything.

 

“This was a mistake.” Phil mumbled to himself as he walked faster. It had been a couple minutes since he’d noticed the stranger following closely behind him. He knew he couldn’t just assume people were bad by nature. Just because he was an omega alone at night didn’t mean he should be afraid. That was until he felt slick start to trickle down his thighs and dampen his jeans. “Oh.” He gasped softly, everything clicked. He was in heat, again, and without any hope of protection. “Maybe it’s a beta, maybe they don’t know.” He lied to himself as he quickened his pace. He ignored the strong alpha scent coming from behind him. 

 

Phil knew he didn’t smell of Dan, it had been almost four days since he’d seen him. Any trace of alpha left on him was gone. He felt himself start to leak more and before he realized it he was running. His heartbeat sped up as the footsteps behind him began to speed up as well. Feet heavy as they hit the ground with purpose. Then he was being thrown onto the cement below him, wincing as he felt the weight of someone else on top of him. He was vaguely aware of his bleeding knees as the man flipped him over. “Stop!” Phil yelled as he started to kick wildly. 

 

His body wanted his alpha, not the stranger looming over him. In any other circumstance Phil probably would have submitted to his biological need. But he didn’t belong to any stranger, he was Dan’s. Fear radiated off him, perhaps even stronger than his heat. “Stop, let go!” He yelled before a hand was clasped over his mouth. 

 

“Stop screaming.” Came a gruff voice that Phil didn’t recognize. “You want it, you’re not claimed and you’re out here all alone.” Phil couldn’t make out every detail of the man’s face because of the darkness but he could tell that he was older. Even his appearance was hard and edged, the man didn’t look like someone Phil would willingly approach in broad daylight. 

 

“Don’t fight me.” The man growled as he grabbed at the omega’s clothing. It was dark and there were enough bushes and shrubs to keep them hidden for at least a couple minutes. Long enough for some horrible evil act to take place. 

 

“Please! I don’t want this, let go, stop!” Phil yelled again, hoping against all hope that someone would hear him. He kicked and struggled against the older alpha. He could feel the man start to yank and tug at the button of his jeans. “Stop, stop!” 

 

“I said be quite!” The man growled again, roughly bringing a hand down across Phil’s face. It only caused the omega to sob loudly as he continued to fight. The man was stronger though and he was able to force Phil’s jeans around his slicked soaked thighs. The stranger growled again this time more feral and vicious. “Stop trying, bitch. You’re going to like this.” Another sharp slap and Phil was whimpering before digging his nails into the man’s arm. 

 

“No!” He screamed again, squirming and refusing to let the man get a good grasp on the last remaining article of clothing that did little to protect Phil. He was terrified, everything was happening so fast and the fear and panic had started to make his head spin. He pleaded for help, for Dan, for anyone. But no matter what he was going to fight, he wasn’t going to let anything be taken from him without a fight.

 

It was the sharp sent of fear that made Dan take off like he did. His was running faster than he ever had, he could smell Phil and the danger around him. He was frantic as he started to yell for the omega. It reminded him of the incident at the locker but this time it was more than that. Dan knew it wasn’t just some chav bothering the omega. When Dan was close enough he could scent Phil’s heat and hear his muffled cries for help. And like that everything went red. 

 

The alpha would have loved to say he recalled everything perfectly. But when he seen Phil under the man half-dressed, crying desperately, and begging for help, Dan lost it. The other alpha was bigger but Dan had already proved himself and showed no fear. That and it was for Phil. He’d never been so territorial before but the omega was his. He knew that. He’d never let anyone hurt Phil and just the thought of someone putting their hands on him enraged the alpha. 

 

There were no words exchanged, Dan just recalls tackling the man to the ground. He remembers them both snarling, growling, and hitting. Everything was a blur but he could feel his busted lip and bleeding nose. Dan fought until the man stopped fighting him and Phil’s shrill crying had reached new levels. Breathless he hauled himself off the ground. The man was panting as well, his own bloodied face showed Dan the damage he’d done. Dan could sense the other alpha’s defeat, there was no longer a scent of lust. Still he knew if he allowed himself he could do more. 

 

“D-Dan.” Phil whimpered as tears continued to fall. The stranger got up and staggered across the street, still stunned by Dan’s unexpected arrival. When the alpha was sure there was no longer a threat he quickly assessed Phil. “I’m scared.” 

 

“Don’t be scared, I’m here.” Dan said as he held Phil at arm’s length trying to see any visible injuries. The omega was dirty and smelled off from his usual scent but his sticky sweet essence of heat was overwhelming. He frowned as he noticed the state of Phil’s clothes. The button of his jeans was missing and the zipper had been pulled so roughly that it was off the track. His shirt was ripped and there scratches everywhere. Not to mention a dark bruise forming on his cheek. 

 

He felt a surge of protective instincts inside of him as he looked Phil over. “I’m so sorry.” Dan whispered, feeling weak in the knees. He sniffed lightly at Phil’s hair as he pulled the omega closer. “Are you hurt?” He asked as he continued to sniff at the other but he couldn’t pick up on anything but fear and fevered heat. Phil shook his head but clung tightly to the alpha. Dan had never knew Phil could smell so good, while he was still shaking and clinging Dan couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his scent onto the other. 

 

“I wanted to see you, I didn’t…I didn’t.” Dan shushed him gently before quickly wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him back the way Phil had come. Thankfully they were closer to Phil’s house now, just a few blocks down the street. Apparently Phil hadn’t gotten very far. While Dan was still enraged he was more focused on the omega. “Please don’t leave.” 

 

Dan shook his head. Nothing could pull the alpha away from Phil. “I won’t leave you.” He said as he nuzzled against Phil as something else started to settle in his stomach. “Your parents let you go out like this?” He asked, glancing down at Phil’s jeans. Ripped or not he could see the dark and damp spots. Phil’s body was reacting so quickly that his slick was starting to soak through. 

 

“They aren’t home.” Phil mumbled, shifting uncomfortably as he continue to walk with Dan. Dan on the other hand was finding it hard to stay focused. Phil’s heat was getting to him and they longer he stayed with him the harder it became to fight his own urges. He need to claim and mark was building inside of him. “I just wanted to see you.” 

 

“Phil I’m sorry. Being without you isn’t what I want, I know that now.” Dan said softly, still leading Phil along. It wasn’t long though before he spotted the familiar porch light. “I can’t believe I left you so alone.” If Dan had just been a better alpha nothing would have happened. “I put you in danger.” Phil just sniffed softly in reply.

 

Dan helped Phil unlock the door. Phil’s shaking hands made it too difficult to steady his key. “Come on we need to get you inside.” Dan whispered, standing closer to Phil. He couldn’t stop himself from inhaling the omega’s pheromones. “But maybe I shouldn’t stay.” He could already feel himself getting hard. If he stayed around Phil for much longer he’d lose all self-control. 

 

“Please don’t leave me.” Phil nearly whined. His body knew there was alpha near, one who was meant to be with him. “Not again.” The two stepped inside but Dan hardly had enough time to shut the door before Phil was already latching onto him again. “I don’t understand. Do you want to be my alpha or not?” Phil’s voice shook with want but also with sadness. He couldn’t handle it, either he belonged to Dan or he didn’t. He needed to know. 

 

“You know I do, you know I am!” Dan growled as he grabbed onto Phil’s wrists. How dare his omega challenge him. “I was stupid, I thought being with you meant giving everything up. But being with you is just me getting everything instead.” Phil’s hazy brain was starting to shut down. All he knew was that Dan was there and the pressing need to submit to him. The alpha’s breath was coming in short gasps as Phil’s submissive behavior appeased him.  
“Dan please, it hurts.” Phil whined as he wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck and nuzzling against him. “I need you.” The alpha growled softly as he nipped at Phil’s neck. “If you’re my alpha then you should-” Dan quickly silenced him by yanking the other closer.

 

“I am you’re alpha, don’t doubt that.” Phil was whimpering now and gently grinding himself against Dan. He was no longer coherent. Instead his underwear was soaked and his skin felt hot, he needed his alpha in the worst way possible. It was a biological need, he could physically feel his body preparing itself. Dan wasn’t holding up much better. Phil didn’t even need to vocalize his needs. Dan could scent them. He knew right then that he was going to claim Phil. The omega was his and he was finally read to mark, mate, and bond with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just porn. Literally, just smut. Feel free to skip it if you like. I had plans of making it longer but I'm literally in the middle of a tornado warning right now. So it was cut short unfortunately but the final chapter should be longer.

Phil stared the alpha down as he pulled off his shirt. Dan’s fingers shook with want and nerves as he pulled the cotton fabric over his head leaving his hair sticking up at odd angles. He’d never been with an omega in heat before and the thought was exciting but also a bit daunting. And then there was Phil who is literally whimpering in nothing but a pair of soaked boxers. Dan’s brain told itself to stop thinking so hard because his body knows exactly what to do. 

 

“Dan please, it hurts…I need you.” Phil’s voice was an octave higher than it normally was. All he could think were very basic primitive thoughts. ‘Bond, mate, alpha, need.’ He chewed his lip as he withered uncomfortably on the sheets under him. He was sweating and fevered with need but he tried to calm himself. Dan’s scent was making it harder though. His knot would be the only thing that could satisfy him. He mewed once more, twisting around on the bed only to have more slick start to spill out of him. 

 

Dan growled at the scent and he quickly stripped himself the rest of the way down. It wasn’t just sex to him anymore. By the time it was over Phil would really be his and everyone would know that the omega was bonded with an alpha. The imprint of his bite would remain, it would change his scent permanently. “Want these off.” Dan mumbled as he yanked the last article of clothing Phil had on off and tossed it to the floor. Without the other’s boxers on Dan could see everything. 

 

Phil was as hard as he was, pre-cum had started to leak from his swollen head. His slick hole was clenched while his usually pale creamy skin had the faintest red flush to it. “Mine.” Dan growled as he threw a leg of over either side of Phil’s hips. Phil just nodded and bared his throat in a sign of submission. Dan leaned down to sniff at the omega’s neck growling again but quickly licking the skin in approval. Like that his mouth is on Phil’s as they share an opened mouth kiss. 

 

Their harden lengths rub against each other as Dan grinded down against the omega, their mouths never separated for a second. But it wasn’t enough for Phil. He whined again as he waited for Dan to take control over his body. Already he craved the delicious stretch his knot would bring. Phil decided to spread his legs a bit more in hopes that Dan would understand. He was showing the alpha the most intimate parts of his body. Phil was open, willing, and needy for his mate. “P-Please?” He asked again as he large blue eyes stared up at Dan’s. Lust danced between blue and brown and before Dan knew it he was slipping a hand down over the omega’s stomach. 

 

He trailed his fingers carefully down every part of Phil before he reached the entrance he’d been looking for. He paused though to glance up again at Phil who was staring right back at him. The omega frowned before shifting, letting Dan know he was taking too long. Dan pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he slide a finger into Phil’s opened hole. To his surprise he found no resistance. “God Phil, look how badly you want it.” He mumbled as he added another finger. 

 

It was clear to both of them that his body had already done all the preparing that needed to be done but Dan couldn’t help himself. He wanted to touch and tease if only for a few minutes. “D-Dan!” Phil gasped as he felt a second digit enter him. Anything was better than nothing he decided as he withered once more trying to get Dan to push in further. “Yours.” The omega mumbled as Dan shushed him, running his free hand up and down Phil’s side. 

 

Dan forced Phil’s thighs apart a bit more as he pushed his fingers roughly inside, no longer worrying about hurting his mate. Phil was dripping wet and making these tiny needy sounds that literally drove Dan crazy with want. The omega’s eyes were squeezed shut as he balled his hands in the sheets. Phil knew that he was going to end up coming just from Dan’s fingers alone. While it would be embarrassing he could care less. Phil just needed some kind of relief. Before he could find any kind of relief though Dan was sliding his fingers out of.

 

“On your knees.” Dan insisted as he grabbed onto Phil’s hips and pulled him further down on the bed. He paused only to nuzzle against the omega’s skin, sniffing once more and committing his un-bonded sent to memory. “It’ll be easier afterwards.” Dan said as his tone softened some. Phil just continued to make small helpless noises. He thought he’d be shy when it happened seeing as how Phil hadn’t actually been with anyone before, but there he was pleading, desperate, and showing all to the alpha. “I’ll take care of you, just relax.” Dan hushed him once more. Instantly Phil knew he should never be shy around Dan, he trusted him competely. 

 

Weakly and with a large amount of effort Phil crawled onto his knees. He was a panting mess but he lowered his upper-half onto the bed and obscenely showed off his lower half to the alpha. Dan knew he couldn’t wait any longer. It was becoming too much even for him. He growled as he gripped tightly to Phil’s hips, with one hand he lined himself with Phil’s hole. “Tell me if it hurts.” Dan knew it would be painful to stop but he wouldn’t hurt Phil for anything. 

 

“Dan!” Phil huffed, shoving his ass out even more, forcing the tip of Dan’s dick to lightly graze Phil’s slippery entrance. “Now!” Dan didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly eased himself inside of Phil, his hips gently and carefully thrusting until he felt himself enter the tight warm heat. Phil felt like velvet around him and if he wasn’t so focused he would have taken as much time as he could to enjoy it. It wasn’t like the people he’d slept with before. This was biological, instinctual, and so much more. This was his mate.

 

He continued to hold tight to those soft wide hips of Phil’s as he slowly pulled out before pushing back in. He didn’t know sex could be so good. He grunted as he tried to restrain himself some. Thankfully though Phil was responding perfectly. “Please, yes, Dan!” The omega yelled. All his heats had been awful, the stretch of a sex toy just never did it for him. It wasn’t real and there was no musky scent of an alpha or a promise to be claimed. This though was amazing, finally he started to feel like he could think straight again. “More more more.” He mumbled as he buried his head in the pillows. 

 

Dan growled as he pushed further into Phil only to retract his hips and slam back into him. If his omega wanted more than he could give him more. “No one else but me.” He hissed as his nails dug into pale skin. Phil could only nod in agreement once more. Waves of possessiveness washed over Dan as he took Phil. He stretched across the others back until he was close enough to nip gently at Phil’s earlobe. It was a warning of what was to come. 

 

Phil panted erratically as he tilted his head to one side giving Dan more room to work with. As soon he did Dan was sinking his teeth deep into the flesh of Phil’s neck. Claiming him in the most binding way possible. It hurt, Phil wouldn’t lie, but it was also one of the best feelings he’d ever embraced before. He moaned loudly as Dan’s teeth remained in his throat, sinking and baring down with more force. Phil could sense himself changing in a way, his scent was no longer his own but a combination of Dan. He whined submissively as he remained still for his alpha. Dan thrust inside of the omega a few more times before finally releasing his neck pleased with the mark held left. He’d drawn blood and there would be a large black and blue bruise tomorrow but Dan was immensely proud. His movements become quicker and more forceful, they both know what’s coming next. 

 

Dan lapped softly at the bite with his tongue trying to sooth the pain. But the pain was second to Phil, he was still focused on the constant movement of Dan sliding in and out of him. “D-Dan!” He cried as he felt himself cum without warning. “Alpha P-Please.” He cried out, unsure of what he was even begging for. Dan seemed to understand though as he whispered sweetly into the other’s ear. 

 

“I’ve got you, I’m right here.” He groaned out, his voice low and husky as he felt his knot start to grow. Phil started to calm slightly as he felt the alpha swell inside of him, the knot making it harder for Dan to pull out and renter his him. “God I love you so much.” He mumbled as he felt his body slide inside of the omega for the final time. Dan’s coming undone inside of Phil, his knot having locked him inside the omega as he released himself deep inside. “Fuck, Phil, I love you.” He growled as he continued to cum, his body not finished filling Phil up as much as physically possible. 

 

“I love you too.” Phil mewed softly in return. The stretch was enough to finally put an end to the haze and confusion of heat. Dan smiled softly as starts to come down. He’s still tightly inside Phil but pleased when he smells the contentment coming off his mate. He knows Phil is also pleased and satisfied. He’d done that. He was the one who’d made his omega smell like that. “I so tired.” He whispered, trying to find a way to get comfortable. It wasn’t easy though with Dan’s knot still stretching him and keeping him in one place. 

 

“Here, I just…let me.” Dan whispered as he carefully maneuvers them to back onto the bed. He pulled Phil closer to him as he spooned the omega from behind. “Better?” He asked before he buried his face into the mop of black hair. Phil nods tiredly. “Good.” 

 

“I’m glad you said you loved me.” Phil mumbled as he snuggled back into Dan, enjoying the way he held him. “We’re bonded now.” 

 

“I know, I do love you and nothing makes me happier than knowing that.” Phil smiled even though Dan couldn’t see it. He understood, he’d never felt as happy before either. “So this is what I’ve been missing out on huh?” Dan laughed as he peppered soft kisses over Phil’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, it is.” Phil said as he continued to adjust to the alpha’s ever present size. He didn’t know when it would go down but as soon as it did they needed to take care of something. “Dan, you know I need…we’re mated and…your knot…” Phil stumbled over his words as he tried to find the best way to explain to Dan what he needed. “I need a morning after pill.” 

 

Dan knew that there was a good chance Phil could get pregnant. That was sort of the point of heats. For an alpha to breed their omega and bond them together. The swelling of his member ensured that the chances of pregnancy would go up. “I know, I’ll go and get it right after your heat.” It wouldn’t last too long with an alpha there with him. Which was another plus of being bonded. Phil hummed before closing his eyes. The scent of the other made him feel safe, protected and wanted. “And I should probably call my parents and tell them.” 

 

“Are they going to be angry?” Phil asked as his eyes suddenly snapped back open. He’d forgotten about their parents, now what? It didn’t matter though because once a bond was created it couldn’t easily be undone. Not that Phil would let that happen anyway, just like he was Dan’s…Dan was also his. Omegas could be just as possessive and protective over an alpha. 

 

“You know they adore you. We’re young but I don’t think they’re going to have much of a problem with it.” Dan and his parents had talked briefly about the subject of bonding with Phil. He didn’t know if they had planned on him waiting or not but one thing was certain, they were in for a surprising phone call. “What about yours?” Dan asked before nuzzling once again against Phil’s neck, admiring the darkened claim mark. 

 

Phil rolled his eyes, they’d fret over him but he knew that secretly they’d be thrilled. That was the whole reason they’d sent him to the mixed school. So that he could find a bondmate. “I’m sure it’ll be fine with them as well.” Just as soon as his mother stopped crying and his father stopped going on about how Dan better look after him. 

 

The two laid in silence together, Phil falling asleep and Dan breathing in the sweet smell of his mate. Dan played lightly with the omegas dark hair curling a strand around his finger every so often. He was so blissed out he didn’t know what to do. For once he finally felt right inside and at peace with his life. Like all the clutter of his thoughts and emotions were finally finding their proper place. “I love you, more than you could imagine.” He whispered to Phil before letting himself fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have all been so wonderful and I can't thank you enough for your lovely words. The last two chapters of this story will have a beta who I'll list once it's revised. But in the mean time, here take this. It is a bit sad knowing I've finished this but also a huge relief. I'm excited to work on other things and I hope I'll see you in the comments!

“Where the hell have you been?” Dan winced as his mother came running down the stairs with a fierce look in her eyes. “We have been calling you all night and-“She stopped when she noticed Phil standing behind her son, a timid expression on his face. Right away she noticed the change in both of them. Her eyes softened as the two boys watched her intently. She already knew exactly what had happened. “First things first, you need to go and get him a morning after pill.” 

 

“I already did it.” Dan said as took Phil’s hand and led him into the house. “I couldn’t call you back last night or I would have.” Both of them knew something a bit more pressing was going on. “His parents are out of town, he wants to wait until later to call and let them know.” 

 

“I understand, sometimes you need time to think about how you’re going to word things.” Dan’s mother smiled softly, soon though she realized that she couldn’t stop smiling. She felt a wave of emotions pass over her. Happiness for the two, sadness that Dan was no longer a little boy, and excitement for it all. “I think I might cry.” She muttered as she pulled the two towards her. Dan was Phil’s alpha now, it was a big moment. 

 

“Yes, yes I love you too.” Dan said as he struggled to slide out of her grasp, leaving only Phil for her to hug. “Well…uh, this is my omega.” He laughed lightly as he waved his hand in front of the dark haired boy she was squeezing. After what had happened the other day in the kitchen she certainly didn’t think it would be happening any time soon. “You’re going to suffocate him!” Dan laughed again, still feeling a sense of joy at his new bond. 

 

“I know, I’m just welcoming him to our family.” She smiled back in return as she glanced between Dan and Phil. “Now you know…Dan it’s a big reasonability. I just-Your father will talk to you about it. I need to go and blow my nose.” She sniffed as she ran a hand over her son’s face. She quickly drabbed her eyes as she headed out of the living. “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back!” 

 

“Where does she think we’re going to go?” Phil asked as he watched her walk away. Dan shrugged before leaning over to press a quick kiss to the omega’s cheek. He was happy and for once he didn’t bother to hide that fact behind a snide comment or a pessimistic view. 

 

“She’s excited.” Dan knew she would be. He’d already forgiven his parents for what they’d said, silently in his own way. “Are you hungry, do you want anything?” Dan asked. “I can probably find something around here.” It was nearing noon and neither of them had eaten yet. 

 

“No I’ll fix you both something!” Dan’s mother said as she came hurrying back down the stairs. “Your father’s coming home early, or he will as soon as I call him.” She knew he’d want to be here. It wasn’t every day your son bounded.

 

Dan was relieved that his parents were okay with everything, they even seemed happy about it. His father had come home early, like his mother had said he would, and given them his ‘blessing’ in a sense. More or less it was him going on about how he was proud of Dan for finally realizing what was important. Dan knew though that a more serious talk would happen later when Phil wasn’t there. Something about ‘this is the rest of your life’ and ‘you’ll have a family you need to think of.’ But that was alright with Dan, everything he ever wanted to do, he could do with Phil. They could share their dreams and make them happen together. 

 

“Want me to spend the night with you at your place, I know your parents aren’t home.” Dan suggested after his parents had stopped their fussing. “I don’t want you to be alone.” For the first few months Dan knew he wouldn’t want to leave Phil alone at all, something about a new bond and wanting to protect it. He didn’t understand all of his instincts but he knew enough to follow them. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Phil smiled softly. He curled closer to the alpha on the sofa and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. While Dan had scared him the last couple of days he too knew enough to follow his own instincts. And every one of his instincts pointed to Dan. “Movies, popcorn, cuddling…sound good?” 

 

Dan opened his mouth to answer but a second later his phone buzzed. The two shared a look before he pulled his cell out of his jackets pocket. “Its PJ calling.” Phil felt his stomach tighten slightly, his friends would approve too right? “I better answer it. Have you talked to them yet?” Phil quickly shook his head as he waited for Dan to answer the call. 

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Dan asked after unlocking the device. “Phil’s here, I’ll put you on speaker.” 

 

“Phil’s there-wait wait does that mean you made up?” PJ asked hurriedly trying to get everything out before his conversation become a little less private. 

 

“Hi PJ.” Phil said as Dan held the phone closer to the both of them. 

 

“Oh hey, Phil! What’s going on, Dan being nice?” He hoped they were getting along, they must have been if they were together. “We’ve missed you at school, do you plan on coming back?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be back in a couple days. My parents wouldn’t have let me transfer anyway.” Phil looked back at Dan before grinning. “And yeah, Dan’s being very nice.” 

 

“Did you need anything or are you just calling to imply how not nice I am?” Dan asked as he shifted so that he could run his fingers through Phil’s hair. The omega nuzzled against him happily. “Cause I’m about to go to Phil’s and you’re sort of holding me up.” 

 

“Yeah it’s Friday and you weren’t at school.” PJ mumbled. “You know we aren’t made at you, especially if you’re done being an asshole.” Phil raised an eyebrow as he glanced up at Dan, silently questioning him. Dan of course could only mouth ‘I’ll tell you later.’ 

 

“There’s a reason for that.” Dan looked over at Phil, this time he was the one with question in his eyes. “Do you want to tell him or do we want to wait Monday?”

 

“Tell me what, I can hear you!” PJ huffed on the other line. “Tell me what, I can’t wait until Monday. That’s two whole days away.” Phil giggled brightly before nodding. 

 

“You can tell him.” Phil smiled while Dan rolled his eyes at his friend on the other end of the phone. 

 

“PJ, Phil and I together again.” Dan said, sitting up a little straighter so that he could pull the omega closer. 

 

“That’s it? Well I know it would happen at some point. Honestly I’m a bit disappointed.” PJ had really thought something much more important had happened. Not that it wasn’t a good thing, but he’d assumed they’d find they’re back to each other regardless. 

 

 

“Not just together, I mean seriously together, bonded together.” Dan said while the phone went silent. “Hello?” He asked, looking down at his cell phone, checking to see if PJ had hung up. 

 

“What, no way! No fucking, seriously!?” Phil laughed again before shaking his head. 

 

“Yeah I don’t think it’d be too hard to prove. He’s my omega now, officially.” And Dan was very proud of that fact. 

 

“I-I got to go! Wait, why didn’t you tell me sooner…No tell me later! If I don’t tell Chris right now he’ll be mad. Oh God I have to tell Chris, bye!” As soon as PJ had gotten that out he quickly hug up, leaving the line dead within in seconds. 

 

 

“What do you think he’s going to say?” Dan asked as he locked his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. Phil shrugged, knowing him it could be anything. They would just have to wait until they got back to class to clear up everything up. 

 

“I should probably call my own parents though, let them know.” Phil knew his parents would be secretly thrilled for him. They might act like it wasn’t a big thing but Phil knew it was. They had wanted him to have a mate and bound. It looks like they were finally getting what they wanted. And Phil was perfectly happy because he was getting everything he’d wanted as well. 

 

“Wait, before you do that…how do you feel about going to Australia this summer?” Dan asked with bright eyes and dimples. 

 

 

At first Phil’s mother had congratulated him but then she quickly became concerned that Dan wasn’t ready for the commitment Phil was. But after Phil explained everything that had happened she was more thankful that he’d been there than anything. “I know Dan’s going to be a good alpha. Sometimes he doesn’t think he has it in him but I know he does. I love him, I won’t have anyone else.” That seemed to sooth her concerns. Dan was his alpha and he was his omega, they would get through everything together. 

 

After taking a hot shower and putting a movie in, Dan and Phil had crawled into bed. Of course not before stripping the bed and putting a new pair of sheets on. Dan had been doubtful of the whole thing from the start. But when Phil rested his head on Dan’s chest he could smell his on scent on the omega. It was a mix of Phil and himself and it comforted Dan greatly. It let him know the omega was his. 

 

Dan watched in silent amazement as Phil fell asleep. There were no words he could use to convey his feelings. There was a need to be with the omega, to protect him, to provide for him, and to love him liked no one else could. Phil had drifted so elegantly into his life and Dan knew he didn’t deserve him or the second chance he’d been given. But he never planned on letting him drift away again. 

 

From the first time he’d looked at Phil he’d felt something inside of him, like he knew the other was just meant to be a part of him. It had scared him but his fear had been so misguided. Phil was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him. Dan could already picture the rest of their lives together. Dan had gotten everything he’d never wanted. And he was absolutely over the moon about it. He wrapped his arms tighter around the omega, resting his chin onto the messy black mop of hair that he adored. He didn’t realize he could love another human being so much.


End file.
